


A Pinch of Grey

by A_Pinch_of_Grey



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Comedy, Drama, Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Romance, School, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi, boyslove, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pinch_of_Grey/pseuds/A_Pinch_of_Grey
Summary: Everything in life is not strictly black and white, there is always a spectrum of grey. Follow Zi Lan (Salt) and Xiu Yi (Pepper) navigate the ambiguities of life. From friendship to love, what kinds of lessons can they learn?Collaborative project between:UncannyViolet - writer and illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/uncannyviolet)RuAAA - illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/ruaaa)A future graphic novel to also be published on Line Webtoons.





	1. Episode 0 - Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, screaming and suffering in OCs hell...can lead to great things? We hope you'll enjoy this :)

After the president of the student council finished making their speech to welcome the new students, it officially concluded the opening ceremonies to Hanaoka Yuzuki International High School, a private co-educative boarding school for local and international students in Japan. The first day of school passed by rather quickly. The liveliness of the student body was once again the focus on the school grounds.

 

The school courtyard was crowded with students from one corner to another. The school ground had the energy of a lively festival. The lively and boisterous afternoon was complimented by the beautiful weather and the full blossom of the school’s cherry blossom trees. There were many students getting to know each other through general socializing and from the students of the various sport and cultural clubs attempting to recruit and encourage them to join. Groups of students crowding the various stalls and booths for information and or to ask for application forms. While some students were busy exploring the various options of extracurricular activities, some just lingered around socializing among themselves, and others began to make their way back to their dormitory rooms.

 

Among them was one student, a tall boy of about 190 centimeters with ravenous black hair with some teal streaks on his bangs that partially covered the right side of his forehead and beautiful brown eyes framed by black rimmed glasses. There was nothing very special about this boy other than the fact that he was very tall, and  a senior. He had a studious demeanor and a slight hunch in his stride, he seemed to look quite frail and meekly. Making his way along the courtyard back towards the dormitories, he was looking through the many application forms he picked up from the various clubs trying to recruit new members.

 

“Hmm…I have to join a sport club…but I’d also like to join a cultural club as well…,” as he silently spoke to himself while sighing and looking at the options he picked for himself. _Anything but swimming is a good option for a sport clubs…Dad sure made things difficult for us with his one rule…Must always join a sport club when we’re in school…I can’t join a cultural club if I join a sport club…What to do, what to do…?_ as he thought to himself while he kept walking along. As he continued his way towards the dormitories, he passed by some of the beautiful cherry blossom trees that decorated the school’s premises. The beautiful pink and white colours of the cherry blossoms and the nice blue of the afternoon sky was a calming scene. While this tall boy was admiring the beautiful scenery, the wind slightly picked up and swept the papers he had in his hands away from his loose grip. Fortunately, he was able to react fast enough to make a grab for a few of them with his long limbs, while the other pieces of paper flew away towards one of the many cherry blossom trees.

 

As he chased after those flowy pieces of paper, he was able to retrieve it back quickly as his long legs efficiently carried him from one point to another. During the whole time he was chasing after these forms, he was still contemplating which club to apply to. He had thought about letting fate decide for him out of amusement, but sighed as he continued with his task. At long last, he knelt down at the tree trunk of one of the trees and picked up the last piece of paper. He made sure it did not get any dirt while he wondered which club application form this could be. Flipping the paper around to see which application form fate had chose for him to join while he giggled at this random thought. _Who would leave something like this to fate? That’s so silly and random…,_ he thought before he looked at the paper. “HanaYuzu Track and Field Club member submission form…,” he read aloud. He lightly laughed as he stared at the paper. “That isn’t too bad…Looks like it’s decided then…Thank goodness it wasn’t swimming…Why did I even pick up a submission form for that…,” before he realized he was not alone…The cherry blossom tree was also occupied by another boy up on the more sturdier branches…

 

This boy had also been one of the many students who left the liveliness of the school grounds to seek some silence and peace from the crowd. He was enjoying the silence and the scenery, a wonderful mood and setting to continue the novel he started reading that morning while listening to his music. As the wind picked up, he brushed away a few strands of stray hair and tucked it behind his ear decorated with a stud earring while he kept reading. This boy had long and flowy dark purple hair separated in the middle to reveal his forehead and it was tied up in a ponytail, and cold silvery blue eyes. He was also rather tall, but not as tall as the black haired male kneeling by the tree trunk. The way he was currently positioned while reading his book made him look like a very nimble and agile individual. He very much looked like a nimble cat perched on a tree, enjoying the warm afternoon sun and the beautiful spring weather. He kept reading and began to turn to the next page of his novel. _Finally some peace and quiet…What a pain it was to deal with all those clubs trying to get me to join them…I have no interest in anything other than the baseball club…Thought the day will never end fighting my way out of those crowds of people…Those murmuring crowds are so annoying…_

He was able to find some peace and solace from climbing up this tree to avoid people, to continue reading his book and to listen to his music tuning out the rest of the world. There was something he loved so much about reading under a clear blue sky while the weather was still favourable, this sturdy cherry blossom tree branch was a nice added bonus. He was getting into a climatic part of the story before he noticed something fluttering around, looking like pieces of paper being swept away by the wind, but he chose to ignore it to continue reading. It was none of his business, unless that paper came flying to his direction. _Looks like someone’s going to be chasing after those for a while…_

 

Strangely, the fluttering papers had stopped moving around rather quickly, as he noticed everything was back to the way it was before. _That was rather anti-climactic…_ , as he absently thought while he kept reading. Then again, the climax of this story was his main focus, not some unlucky person chasing after pieces of paper, as much as that would be amusing to witness. As he kept reading, he could hear a gentle yet quiet voice speak while the wind blew faintly over his relaxing music. Once again as the wind blew rather harshly, his hair was starting to get in his way. He made a gesture to keep it from getting into his eyes while he continued reading. For some odd reason, he did not feel disturbed by this speaking voice, it was gentle and soothing to the ear, it almost blended into the background and the gentle singing voice he was listening to through his earphones. This speaking voice felt almost as if it was not there, or it could have been a fragment of his own imagination. Perhaps he was too immersed into the story he was reading. _Huh…Is it a ghost? Or a tree spirit? Kind of sounds like a little animal…Who are they even talking to?_ Out of sheer curiosity, he removed his earphones and looked away from the pages of his book…

 

From the lack of reaction, the presence of the black haired male was not felt by the other. The taller of the two was glad he did not disturb the other male, and began to make a move to be on his way, back towards his original path. There was a slight breeze that carried some cherry blossom petals away in the air. As the taller male stood up from where he was kneeling in front of the tree trunk, his beautiful brown eyes came into direct contact with silvery blue ones…

 

 _Ah…Crap…Our eyes met…_ was the collective thought the two boys had…


	2. Episode 1 - Room 234

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, but this time around, with a proper introduction. Let's hope they will get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in life is not strictly black and white, there is always a spectrum of grey. Follow Zi Lan (Salt) and Xiu Yi (Pepper) navigate the ambiguities of life. From friendship to love, what kinds of lessons can they learn?
> 
>  
> 
> Collaborative project between:  
> UncannyViolet - writer and illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/uncannyviolet)  
> RuAAA - illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/ruaaa)
> 
> A future graphic novel to also be published on Line Webtoons.

_Ah...Crap...Our eyes met..._ was the collective thought the two boys had. As the wind kept blowing, the many cherry blossom petals were being carried away, making the scene around the two of them look like a cheesy scene from some romance novel. The two of them shared a long moment of sheer awkwardness of not saying a single word to each other and just looked at each other, barely moving from where they were positioned. The silence shared between the two was awfully comforting for the both of them, but it was still awkward and vexing.

The boy with the long purple hair placed the hand that was holding his earphone down, thinking he might have to break the ice between them.  _What is up with him? He's just standing there and not saying anything...Am I supposed to say something...?_  He was about to open his mouth to greet this stranger to be polite, but was beaten to it. The taller boy had made an apologetic gesture in silence and just left after smiling at him politely.  _That was weird...,_  he thought to himself as he watched the tall figure move away from the cherry blossom tree he occupied.  _Looks like they're heading to the dorms..._ , as he let his eyes follow their motion for a while out of curiosity. He felt very uncertain whether or not he should be glad that he did not have to engage in socializing just now. On the one hand, it made him happy that the other left so swiftly and he was able to go back to enjoying his afternoon, but he also felt weird. The meeting, as much as it was strange and brief, felt very different.  _Kind of felt awfully familiar...felt like I've read or seen it before...Who was that guy?_

 _Ah...That was awkward...,_  the taller boy thought to himself as he held on tightly to the application forms. He  _did not_  want to relive that experience again, as much as it was nice to meet someone who liked reading,  _that_  was not how he imagined to meet them.  _They were reading a really good book too...The author had great penmanship..._ , as he pondered about what he could have said to that other student other than running off apologetically. He felt like he invaded their space and time from reading that good book, so making a swift exit felt like the most suitable option at that moment. Or it just could have been his automatic response to fight or flight; he always chose to flee. While he kept walking, he stared at the piece of paper that led to his meeting with a fellow bibliophile.  _Maybe leaving this to fate...wasn't that bad...?_  as he entered the dormitory's main entrance. He was amused but he decided to let the issue be for now. There was something more pressing he needed to attend to.

The dormitory building was huge, filled with many rooms and other facilities. There were many students surrounding the main lobby of the dormitory, looking at a bulletin board posted with their associated room numbers and roommates' names. The dormitory system implemented allowed each room to be occupied by two students, a senior and a junior, of the same gender. The west wing was allocated to the male students while the east wing was allocated to the female students. The central parts of the dormitory building served as a communal area for the students to eat the school provided breakfast and dinner, to do their laundry, and to socialize with one another recreationally. Every dormitory room look identical with the minimal necessities of a bunk bed, two desks and chairs, and two closets. The walls were painted in a very light grey colour matching the colours of the school's shirt. Students were allowed to decorate their dormitory rooms, as long as everything was removed by the end of the school year for the next set of occupants. Every floor has a common shower room and bathroom on opposite ends of the each wall before the stairs.

At the moment, most students had their basic necessities moved in to their allocated rooms, and many of them were searching for their names and room numbers. The bodies of both female and male students alike all crowded in front of the bulletin board telling them who they will spend most of their time with during the school's off hours. Many students were filled with excitement along with many who were filled with concerned.

"I hope I'm rooming with someone agreeable this year," spoke one female student to another female student while they searched for their information. She seemed to have had a terrible experience with their last roommate.

"Yes! We're roommates again! This is going to be awesome, man!" shouted a pair of male students who were pleased to know that things were the same as they were the year prior.

"...Ugh...I'm roomed with a weirdo this year...," declared another student underneath their breath as they glared at the arrangement. They did not look too happy, but there was nothing that can be done. Typically, once room assignments were set, nothing could be changed unless something drastic and violent were to happen between the pair involved.

The tall black haired boy witnessed the many students' excitement and disappointment to the room arrangements. It amused him but it also stressed him out. The crowdedness of the room and the prospect of his future roommate made him nervous. He hoped he was not roomed with someone disagreeable. It was his first time enrolling in this school, and he did not know anyone. He had a younger sister who attended this school, but they cannot room with one another based on the dormitory rules. He silently sighed as he began to look for his name on the bulletin board.

"Ye...Ye...Ye...," he muttered to himself quietly as he tried to find his name. "...Ah...There we go...Room 234 with Lee Xiu Yi..." Once he got the information he needed, he began to make his way towards his dorm room.  _Hmm...Looks like I'm going to be sharing a room with an international student...? This might be interesting...I hope they'll be an agreeable person..._

As the glasses wearing boy walked up the stairs, the long haired boy from before entered the dormitory lobby. He had a stoic expression on his face, but he was feeling annoyed internally.  _Why are there so many people here too...? What a pain..._ , as he noticed the reason behind the crowd. The crowding around the bulletin board lessened compared to before, but there were still a few students looking for their information. The purple haired boy made his way over to look for his room number, he did not care too much for who his roommate might be. He just hoped this roommate of his was not weird. He began searching for his name and room number, while he heard some female students murmuring not too far from him. Murmurs complimenting his handsome features and good looks. He made an effort to smile at them before going back to his task.  _...Tsk..I want to get out of here..._ , he thought to himself as he continued his search.  _Room 234 with Ye Zi Lan...Huh...Hope they're not some weird international student..._ , as he left the lobby while smiling at that same group of girls again before making his way up the stairs to his dorm room.

The corridors to the various dorm rooms was filled with people moving and running around. Some were diligently making way in unpacking their things to settle in, while some were having quarrels with their roommates over who gets bottom bunk or the desk closest to the window. The corridors was loud and lively, making the place feel like a festival again. Room 234 was much further down the corridor, almost one the last rooms along one side of the hallway. Every room had a plate with the number and the names of the occupants hung on the door, to facilitate everyone if ever someone was unable to remember where their rooms were, and to facilitate the dormitory staff to when they patrolled and enforced the rules to the school's dormitory rules.

The door to Room 234 was labelled with the names of Lee Xiu Yi and Ye Zi Lan. The purple haired boy noticed the door to his room was closed.  _Lucky. Maybe I'll have some alone time before this Ye Zi Lan shows up,_  as he thought while he turned the handle to the door and pushed it open to enter the room. But it seems like his plan of having some alone time was foiled. His roommate was already there...

The taller boy made it to Room 234 and noticed his roommate had not shown up yet. He did not do anything, other than look around the basic room.  _Hmm...I wonder if my roommate is an agreeable...Top bunk would be impossible for me...,_  he thought as he placed down his messenger bag by his leg while he noticed some of their belongings were placed at the center of the room. He jumped when the door to the room opened, "Eeek!"

The shorter male of the two stared at the taller male with a stoic yet perplexed look on his face.  _It's that guy from before...What was that just now? He sounded like a skittish animal..._ , as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  _Huh...so he's my roommate..._

 _This is going to be awkward..._ was another collective thought the boys had as they stared at each other again for the second time that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read it on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176982937-a-pinch-of-grey  
> Webtoon link to be coming soon~! Stay tuned :D
> 
> Thank you for your support :D


	3. Episode 2 - Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...They're going to be roommates? How are things going to go for there from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in life is not strictly black and white, there is always a spectrum of grey. Follow Zi Lan (Salt) and Xiu Yi (Pepper) navigate the ambiguities of life. From friendship to love, what kinds of lessons can they learn?
> 
>  
> 
> Collaborative project between:  
> UncannyViolet - writer and illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/uncannyviolet)  
> RuAAA - illustrator (https://www.deviantart.com/ruaaa)
> 
> A future graphic novel to also be published on Line Webtoons.

_This is going to be awkward..._ was another collective thought the boys had as they stared at each other again for the second time that day. The shorter of the two made his way towards the center of the room while he watched the taller male calm down from their shock. The taller boy had a blush on their face, most likely from embarrassment...

 _This guy look so frail...Getting scared from a door opening..._ , the purple haired boy thought as he looked at the taller guy. He wondered if he was going to have to break the ice with him this time  _officially_ , given how last time went. "Hi. I'm Lee Xiu Yi, a second year from Class A. I'll be your roommate and it's nice to meet you," as he greeted the taller male politely.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too," the taller boy replied to him as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Ye Zi Lan, a third from Class C. Sorry about that earlier...I was taken by surprise when the door opened," as he nervously laughed while he still had a light blush.

"No problem, Ye-sempai," Xiu Yi answered as he shook his upperclassman's hand. Once he let go of their hand, he smiled at the other.  _Looks like this guy gets scared and nervous easily..._

"...So...um...," Zi Lan tried to word out what he wanted to say to this underclassman. "It's my first year here, but if ever you need help with anything...Just let me know...," as he smiled at the purple haired boy while he scratched the side of his cheek. "...It's also my first time in this school...so I'm not too sure how to go about this..."

"It's my first time hear as well," Xiu Yi said as he laid his bag down close to the pile of boxes that belong to the two of them. "I'm not too sure how this works either," as he stared at the taller boy.

Zi Lan felt lost, he really had no idea what they can do until someone from the room beside them yelled, "Ha! Best 2 out of 3! Bottom bunk is mine!" The walls separating each dorm was fairly thin, but it also reminded the tall male about the things he was worried about.

"...Um...Are you okay if I take the bottom bunk, Lee-kun?" he asked nervously. "Given how tall I am and I have...a tendency of getting muscle cramps, I don't think the top bunk is good for me..."

Watching this tall boy be all nervous about asking a simple question was interesting. Xiu Yi noticed how he would play with his shirt's cuff while he spoke and averting his gaze to avoid too much eye contact.  _I'm not going to bite...Why is this guy so nervous for...?_  While he listened to what the other had to say, he smiled at his upperclassman. "I don't mind taking the top bunk, Ye-sempai. I prefer the top bunk." It was better that way, he can relax up there, read his books like he did with that tree, listen to his music, and be left alone. Seeing that talking to his roommate was a socially awkward experience, he looked around to see what kind of small talk they can have to not make things weird...or  _weirder_  as it was. "Do you have a preference for the desks and the closet?" as he spotted the two desks and the handles of their closet.

"I'd prefer the window seat, but if you want it," replied the blacked haired boy as he looked at the desks. "I don't mind taking the other one. As for the closet, I don't mind either one...So you can choose the one you want...," as he gently smiled.

 _At least this guy is easy going enough to not make a major fuss over something trivial like the other people on this floor. This could make things easier to deal with. His personality might be a handful..._ , as Xiu Yi listened to Zi Lan speak with his gentle and soft voice. "I'm fine with either closet, so if that's the case...I'll take the one closest to the bed then."

"No problem," Zi Lan answered back as he felt relieved that his roommate was the reasonable type. "Would you like the window seat as well?" as he smiled. He figured the purple haired boy would prefer the window seat, it would make a great reading spot after all.

"Didn't you say you'd like to have that seat?" Xiu Yi asked.  _This guy is weird...Offering up the seat after saying he preferred it..._

Zi Lan lightly laughed as he picked up his messenger bag from the floor and carried it over to put it on the desk closest to the door of their room. "I did, but I mostly wanted it to use it as a reading spot...So it doesn't really matter too much. I can always use my bed," as he smiled at Xiu Yi before he began to unbutton his blazer. "...Say...Do you have any habits or pet peeves? It'd be great to know them beforehand while we're rooming together...It would make this year go by easier," and draping the school blazer jacket on his chair.

"Not really. I'm pretty chill with everything," as he gave the question some thought. "Ah well, I do have one thing I can think of," as he watched the taller male untie his tie and undo the top three buttons on their school shirt, noticing that the taller male had some beauty marks on his neck.

"And that would be?" interrupted Zi Lan as he undid the buttons on his shirt's cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. He thought it would be a good idea to start moving things while he kept talking to Xiu Yi. It would make things easier when he avoided all the eye contact that made things awkward.

Xiu Yi noticed how his upperclassman was starting to make a move to unpacking their belongings.  _Good idea given how late and close to dinner time it is..._ , he thought as he also began to do the same. "I wear this cologne that's very...unique? Not a lot of people can handle it well. So let me know if it bothers you," as he remembered the many complaints he has gotten for his one of a kind cologne.

"Sure, no problem," replied Zi Lan as he made his way towards the boxes in the middle of their room to find the ones labelled with his name. "Is that all? Do you have anything else that comes to mind?"

"That's about it...I prefer things to be quiet, but I'm a pretty chill person in general. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know," answered Xiu Yi as he took off his blazer and undid his tie to also do what his senior was doing. "How about you, Ye-sempai?"

"...Just some really general things...," Zi Lan answered as he moved one box closer to him to open and see what was inside. "...I don't like picking up after people but being an older brother I tend to do it anyways...and I'm not fond of loud noises. I get nervous and shaken up fairly easily by them," as he looked at the box containing his clothes. He realized he might have shared a little too much information, "Sorry about that. It might have been too much information...but I'm fairly easy going and quiet, so no worries about me being loud."

"That is good to know," Xiu Yi replied as he opened a few boxes of his own.  _So this guy has siblings...interesting..._ , as he took a look at the contents in the box. "By the way...do you have any weird habits?" thinking about something to say to make the place feel less awkward again with the silence.

"...Would crying randomly be a weird habit?" Zi Lan answered absentmindedly. He felt like it would be a weird habit, and something fairly important to notify his roommate of. "...It's...a long story...but I get teary and teary eyed easily. From time to time, I cry randomly...That might be one of the annoying things you'd have to deal with if we're rooming together...," as he scratched the side of his cheek. "...Besides my tendencies of having muscle spasms and cramps..."

 _And he's a crybaby?_  Xiu Yi nodding his head as he listened to Zi Lan speak while he brought some of the clothes he packed out of the box and walking towards his closet. "I think I can manage...if ever I can't, I'll just let you know."

"Sounds good," Zi Lan answered as he laughed nervously. He kind of ran out of things to say or to ask his roommate, and he thinks maybe them unpacking in silence would be a nice change of pace for them. It seemed like the both of them were the silent and introverted types. Perhaps this silence was what they needed after all that socializing.

 _Ah. He went all quiet...Should I say something...?_  As he kept unboxing and unpacking his things. Oddly enough, the silence was not as bad as he thought. He originally had the impression that weird awkwardness from before will come back, but it did not. This silence was quite nice, a natural silence for the two of them to continue what they were doing.  _This...Is something I can get use to...Someone to enjoy the silence with..._ , as he noticed his upperclassman working diligently unpacking his belongings. It made him focus on his task as well while he continued to unpack.

Zi Lan did not make any more attempts to continue speaking and diligently worked at unpacking the items he packed from home.  _Shirts, pants, socks...underwear, toiletry...a few cardigans and scarves...bedsheets and pillow cases...a few books...Hmm...there shouldn't be anything I'd need to bring when I go home this weekend..._ , he thought as he made his way to his closet to begin putting away his clothes. "...Ah...I've forgot something...," he randomly said aloud as he worked away at putting away his clothes.

"Oh? What did you forget, sempai?" Xiu Yi's attention perked up while he was taking out the items needed for his bed. He was curious what that random statement might mean.

"...I forgot toothpaste...," Zi Lan answered with a nervous laugh.

Xiu Yi lightly laughed before he answered. "I can let you use mine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks...Sorry for being random...," as Zi Lan continued to nervously laugh some more.

_This guy...is really something..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original work that can also be read on WattPad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176982937-a-pinch-of-grey  
> Webtoon link to come really soon~! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you very much for the support :D


	4. Episode 3 - Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are a psychic? Or are their wavelengths just so similar?

The two boys kept at their mostly silent task of unpacking their belongings and putting them away in their agreed spaces. While the rooms around theirs were filled with the noise of tape being teared off cardboard boxes, the shuffle of belongings, and the occasional bickering and or chattering of the other boys. The silence Zi Lan and Xiu Yi shared was oddly comfortable and enjoyable for the two of them, they rarely exchanged any words with one another besides the polite gestures of letting one or the other go first to access certain places in their dorm room. They continued like this until it was almost dinner time.  

 

“Finally. All done,” Zi Lan spoke with a sigh of relief as he stared at the pile of cardboard boxes he had flattened out after he completed his moving in. “How are things going with you, Lee-kun? Do you need any help?” as he looked over at his roommate wondering if he can be of any help to them.

 

“No, I’m fine,” replied Xiu Yi as he placed the last item he had brought with him in his closet. “Thank you for offering, Ye-sempai,” as he made his way back to his flattened cardboard boxes to place them in a neatly in a pile.

 

“…Say…What should we do with all these cardboard boxes…?” Zi Lan interrupted as he watched Xiu Yi work, feeling awfully idle. “Perhaps keep them aside? For the end of the year when we have to move our things out?” as he began to look around their room, wondering where would be a good place to store these flattened boxes. He might have asked the last bit as a rhetorical question, and never would have expected an answer from his roommate.

 

“I think…it would be efficient to save them for the end of the year…Or else we’d have to purchase them again…,” replied Xiu Yi as he kept at his task.

 

“Eeek!,” answered Zi Lan with a little noise of shock. _Ah…I never thought he’d actually answer me…That scared me._ “…Um…Yeah. You’re right…Where should we keep them?” as he blushed from embarrassment, hoping his roommate did not hear him squeak like a mouse.

 

 _What was that squeak for…? This guy is so random…_ , as Xiu Yi piled the boxes neatly and turned around to look at the taller male. He noticed the other male had rosy cheeks and looked fidgety about something. _Huh…He’s kind of…cute?_ , as he stared for a bit longer than usual. “Maybe we can slip them…behind our desks? If there aren’t power outlet’s there?”

 

Zi Lan looked over at their desks and began to look for where the power outlets might be. Unfortunately, there was two power outlets along that wall and the cardboard boxes would block their access to them. “I don’t think we can put them behind our desks,” Zi Lan said as he made a slight frown. “The outlets each desk has access to would be blocked if we placed them there…,” as he began to look around the room again.

 

“That’s unfortunate,” as Xiu Yi looked around as well wondering where they can store away their boxes. _Maybe I can shove these in the closet? But some of these boxes would make the clothes dirty…and I have top bunk…Maybe we can put it underneath the bottom bunk…_

“If you’re alright with it. We can always put these underneath my bed,” interrupted Zi Lan as he noticed the empty space underneath the bottom bunk. “…I don’t think I’ll be using that space for anything…We can put them there for now.”

 

“Are you sure?” Xiu Yi asked as he was quite surprised his roommate thought something similar even though nothing really showed on his stoic facial expression.

 

Zi Lan nodded as he replied, “We could always rearrange things if ever I do decide to use that space…Since it’s better than shoving it in our closets risking making it ajar and our clothes dirty,” while he smiled at his roommate.

 

 _…Is he a psychic…?_ As Xiu Yi stared at the taller male before he gave him a response. “Very true. Just let me know if you need that space back.”

 

“Of course,” as Zi Lan smiled at him. He felt glad that the two of them were on the same page for storing these flattened boxes. _Good thing my roommate is an agreeable and nice guy_. He began making his move in bringing his stack of flattened boxes to place them underneath his bunk bed while Xiu Yi followed and waited for him. Once he was done with his stack, he offered to place Xiu Yi’s stack on top of his own neatly.

 

“Thanks again,” Xiu Yi thanked Zi Lan as he handed him the stack of flattened boxes. He noticed his roommate was fairly thorough and orderly, as if he would damage the cardboard boxes. _He seems like the kind of guy who will take care of his things…Kind of refreshing to see…_ , while he silently appreciated his roommate’s gentleness to his cardboard boxes. _I wonder if he’s like this with everything he owns and people he knows…_

 

“Alright, that’s the last one,” interrupted Zi Lan as he placed the last flattened box underneath his bed before the notification bell for dinner time rang. “…And just in time too,” as he stood up smiling at his roommate.

 

“Yes. Good work,” Xiu Yi added as he looked around their shared room. The originally minimalistic place looked very different with their belongings out of their boxes. The added colour made the room feel a bit more lively, especially with the variations of blue and green items belonging to Zi Lan along with his own of grey and blue items.

 

“The room feels very calming with all our stuff, don’t you think? The colours of our things makes this place feel like an aquarium…kind of,” interrupted Zi Lan as he spoke absentmindedly while he smiled. “…Anyway, let’s go get some dinner. After all that moving around, I worked up quite an appetite. How about you?”

 

 _Is he reading my mind on purpose or something…? We can’t be thinking of the same thing coincidentally…_ , as he stared at the taller male for a few moments before Zi Lan tilted his head to the side and stared back out of confusion.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Huh? I’m fine,” Xiu Yi replied quickly. “…Must be hungry…,” as he tried to find something to say to halt further questioning.

 

“Then let’s go get some in the cafeteria,” Zi Lan said with a smile as he gestured for Xiu Yi to lead the way out of their dorm room.

 

Xiu Yi made his way out of their shared room with Zi Lan following behind him, he waited for the black haired male to close their door before he kept walking towards the cafeteria. He noticed that many other students were also making their way to the cafeteria to have their dinner; some walking at a fairly normal pace while talking to their roommates and classmates while some ran like this might be their last chance to have a meal in their lives. The corridor leading to the dining room was starting to get crowded with people and Xiu Yi made a displeased facial expression as he kept walking.

 

“…Ah…This crowd…,” muttered Zi Lan while he followed behind Xiu Yi sounding awfully distressed.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Xiu Yi as he looked back at his upperclassman. _Is he like claustrophobic?_

 

“I’m okay, just thinking I might want to avoid going right away as the bell rings for dinner next time,” replied Zi Lan as he grabbed at his school shirt’s cuff. He disliked loud and crowded places, and he will have to adjust to not go immediately to the cafeteria next time. The students were given a two and a half hour time frame to have breakfast and dinner every day during the school year. “…I don’t know about you…,” as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on his cuff as he kept walking behind Xiu Yi while he looked around his current surroundings.

 

“I think I’ll join you…I don’t like this feeling…,” as he looked around wondering if they have arrived at the cafeteria yet. It seemed like every student decided to show up at the start of dinner hours, the corridor was packed and congested. “Kind of makes me feel like a…”

 

“…A sardine…,” as Zi Lan finished his sentence as they progressed rather slowly into the dining hall. When they reached the dining hall, Zi Lan let out a sigh. “…We’re finally here…We can get some food for our stomachs…”

 

 _This guy…can also finish my sentences too…?_ as Xiu Yi stared at Zi Lan who was standing beside him as they waited in line to order one of the three meal options offered for the day. He watched Zi Lan play with the cuff of his shirt while he waited silently in the boisterous room, he looked bothered and distressed but he seemed to have things under his control. “You going to be okay?” he asked as a reassurance.

 

“Hmm? I think so,” replied Zi Lan as he gently smiled at Xiu Yi. “Thanks for your concern…,” before he was called over by a cafeteria staff to take his order.

 

Xiu Yi watched as his roommate talked with the staff member with his gentle and soft voice while he smiled at them and thanked them before he moved away and it was his turn to order something. In comparison to his interaction with the staff member, he said very few words and would gently smile at them before thanking them politely as he moved along. “Would you like to sit together to eat?” he asked his roommate. There was something about this tall male that intrigued him.

 

“Sure,” the black haired male replied to his question before walking over to get his order from another staff member. “I’ll go look for some seats for us then.”

 

Xiu Yi nodded at the taller male as he waited for his order while he watched the other walk off to find a table for them to sit at and eat their meal. The place looked rather packed but it was still  a very spacious dining area, the big windows made the place feel very airy and also somewhat cozy. Seeing various students mingling together was kind of nice, despite how noisy it was and troublesome for Xiu Yi to deal with. He was not fond of loud and rowdy spaces. Once he got his order from a staff member, he began to make his way towards his roommate who was able to secure a spot for them rather close to the windows. _Nice choice,_ as he thought while he made his way over. “Thank you for saving me a spot, Ye-sempai.”

 

Zi Lan smiled at Xiu Yi gently before he replied with a light chuckle, “No problem. I’d figure you’d like to sit by a window to enjoy your meal in silence…”

 

 _Is he a psychic?_ as Xiu Yi thought for the umpteenth time that evening before he sat down and smiled at his roommate. _This guy is interesting…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Pinch of Grey updated~! Happy Readings~!   
> Read it here as well:
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176982937-a-pinch-of-grey …  
> Tumblr: https://apinchofgrey.tumblr.com/  
> Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636303/chapters/41585702 …


	5. Episode 4 - Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making some small to get to know each other.

The boisterous environment of the dining hall made having a conversation between them difficult since most of the time they were rather soft spoken. The roommates decided to enjoy their dinner in silence instead, like what they did while they were diligently unpacking their belongings. The silence shared between them was awfully nice, the both of them felt calm as well as distracted from the loudness of a packed cafeteria filled with teenage spirit and energy. The two boys said their thanks for the food quietly and began eating.

 

“Is that going to be enough for you?” Xiu Yi asked out of curiosity after he noticed the noise level beginning to decrease around them in the room. His upperclassman has a meal set that did not look like to be quite filling.

 

“Hmm?” Zi Lan as he replied. “I’m not really a big eater. Despite how small these portions look, it’s quite filling,” he added as he picked up a piece another piece of fish to go with his rice. “…Personally…I’m mostly here for the warm soup,” as he chuckled after he finished chewing on the food he placed in his mouth; he was looking forward to this seafood soup the most.

 

“You’re a soup person, I presume?” asked Xiu Yi as he kept eating at his serving of ramen. He wanted to get to know his roommate more, so he made an effort with small talk given how awkward the other male was. It was very rare he met someone who made him feel comfortable than annoy him after the initial greetings. However, he also attributed it to genuine curiosity.

 

“Must be because my family’s heritage,” replied Zi Lan as he kept eating his meal with a soft and smiley expression. He behaved very politely, where he would only speak when he does not have anything in his mouth, or he would cover his mouth while talking. “My family is from Guangdong, and we love our soups.”

 

“Ah, so we’re kind of like neighbours then. My family is from Hong Kong,” answered Xiu Yi before he picked up some ramen noodles to eat. It was nice to find something similar between him and his roommate, but the way Zi Lan spoke about where he was from kind of sounded odd.

 

“In a way, yes. I’m born in Canada, only visited Guangdong once…,” replied Zi Lan as he laughed nervously. “My father’s job had him moving around from place to place…and the last few years, he’s stationed here…” It was kind of made him feel weird talking about where he was from, it was hard to explain at times and such a difficult question to answer. _Ah…I’m so bad at this…What am I even supposed to say or talk about…?_ as he looked around the room to distract himself. “…Maybe if you’re up for it, we can go out and have Dim Sum and brunch one day,” as he attempted to find something else to add to their conversation.

 

“That’d be nice. It’s been a while since I last had some,” answered Xiu Yi as continued eating. He did not look at his roommate much since it seemed to make him nervous and skittish. _He is like a skittish animal…It’s not like I bite…_ , as he thought while he eat a piece of his tofu and looking around to avoid direct eye contact with his roommate. At least, he seemed to adjusting to his roommate’s random mannerisms easily. “So, you’re _technically_ a local student? Where you can go back home on the weekends? So lucky.” _Must be nice to have a home to go back to…_

 

The school allowed local students to go back home for the weekends starting from Friday afternoons to stay with their families and were expected to be back in the dormitories on Sunday evenings. The only exception being there was a specified and mandatory school events that prevents all students to stay on school grounds. A more stricter rule was applied to international students where they are allowed to go anywhere on weekends but must be back in their dorms before the set weekend curfew.

 

“Yes,” Zi Lan simply replied as he smiled at Xiu Yi before he placed his emptied bowl and chopsticks down and began to have his lukewarm soup. “If ever you need anything, let me know. I can always get them whenever I go back home,” he offered politely. He figured he can offer this much to his roommate who was more constrained by the school’s stricter rules.

 

“Thank you, Ye-sempai. I’ll keep that in mind if ever there is something,” answered Xiu Yi as he finished his ramen and placed his chopsticks beside his bowl before he reached out for his serving of pudding. Something he was looking forward to have when he noticed that was one of the desserts offered for this meal set. He had a weak spot for sweets. “Your parents must look forward to having you go back home to visit…,” as he took a spoonful of the delicious looking pudding. Xiu Yi assumed so anyways, his roommate looked like the type who got along with his parents…

 

Zi Lan smiled at his roommate gently. “…I’d guess so? My father and his partner are always busy and we mostly spent time together during weekends and some evenings. My siblings and I mostly attended schools with a dormitory during our high school years…,” as he took another spoonful of his seafood soup. “…Besides, he and his partner needs to the space as well. Taking care of three kids is quite a lot of work…,” as he went off on a little tangent. “…Oh. Sorry about that. Do you have any siblings back home, Lee-kun?”

 

“No. I’m a single child,” replied Xiu Yi as he looked at his roommate for a bit before going back to taking another spoonful of his pudding. “My parents were always too busy, and having another child other than me would have hindered their work schedules…I grew up being around my grandmother…,” as spoke with a more monotonic voice. He rarely saw or spoke with his parents, and the relationship they had was a more distant one.

 

Zi Lan was silent for a moment as he noticed his roommate had a displeased expression on his stoic face as he ate his pudding. He took another sip at his soup while he tried to find something else to talk about but was kind of at a lost before he thought of something. “Are you thinking of joining any clubs?” as he placed his empty soup bowl down. _Ah…That was some yummy soup…_ , as the thought while smiling.

 

“I’m joining the Baseball Club,” replied Xiu Yi as he looked up from his pudding to the sight of his smiling roommate. He wondered if he was smiling because he found a switch in topic or he really enjoyed that soup. _Must have been a little bit of both…_ , as he thought while had another spoonful of his pudding, almost reaching the end of the cup. “How about you?”

 

“I’m undecided,” replied Zi Lan as he stacked his dirty plates, bowls, and cutlery in a neat pile for the cafeteria staff. “I had wanted to join a cultural club since they’re more interesting to me…But my father has a strict rule that we have to join sport clubs…I might join the Track and Field Club,” as he laughed nervously while he remembered how the two of them met.

 

“Hmm. I would have thought you’d join something like the Basketball Club, Volleyball Club, or even the Swimming Club,” as he Xiu Yi listened to this roommate. Given how tall the other male was, those clubs would have benefitted having a member like him. “Just my presumptions though.”

 

“I had attended a sport academy that specialized in swimming the last two years, and I never liked it,” answered Zi Lan as he laced his long fingers together while he spoke, sounding awfully bitter. “I’m not really into competitive sports…but I do jog regularly…So given I have a choice to pick from now, I think Track and Field might be more fitting for me,” as he began twiddling his thumbs to calm himself down from oversharing to his roommate about his choices. It was just some small talk to not make the situation awkward, and his roommate was putting in so much effort, he must replicate as well or it would be very rude of him. “…Have you played baseball before? You sound like you’re only apply into the Baseball Club.”

 

“I have,” replied Xiu Yi as he finished his pudding with a saddened tone. “I was part of a team back home and was hoping to join the Baseball Club for the comradery and teamwork again.” He always admired the teamwork that was put into the sport.

 

“Best of luck then. I hope you’ll meet some nice teammates,” Zi Lan said with a smile as he noticed the purple haired male’s cute gestures and mannerisms he had with their serving of pudding. _I wonder if he has a sweet tooth…_ , as he thought while he looked at Xiu Yi for a few seconds. “Would you like…”

 

“Ah! I knew it was you,” interrupted an energetic voice. “Salt! Can I have your dessert?! Please!” as an arm wrapped itself around Zi Lan’s neck.

 

Xiu Yi noticed the visible twitch in Zi Lan’s eyebrow as he coped with the added weight belonging to the person who interrupted them. He also noticed that his roommate to be awfully uncomfortable…and annoyed? However, they made no effort to break free or get away from the hold. He wondered if he should intervene. _Who might this be? He looks so annoyed…What is Salt?_


	6. Episode 5 - Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who might this troublemaker be?

Zi Lan was annoyed because he knew very well who was asking him for his dessert. He sighed as he placed his hand on the arms wrapped around his neck to loosen the hold. “No, Sansan, you cannot,” he replied with a stern tone.

 

“Don’t be stingy, Salt…,” answered back the person around Zi Lan’s neck. An energetic and peppy girl who looked very similar to Zi Lan being all smiles and giddy around the taller male. The girl had black hair with last two inched dyed in a reddish colour and brown eyes unwrapped her arms from Zi Lan’s neck and stood beside him. “You don’t even like sweets anyways,” as she playfully pouted at Zi Lan’s refusal while being unable to stop her giggling.

 

Zi Lan looked very unpleased as he stood up and stared at the girl who was clinging on to him a moment ago. The two of them were almost neck and neck in height but the black haired male was _still_ much taller than the other. Zi Lan repeated himself. “I said no, Sansan. Stop being a troublemaker,” as he sighed and glared at the giggling girl before looking at his roommate. He felt so bad for how confused the purple haired male looked, he looked like a confused cat which would have been very cute in the right circumstances. He apologized to his roommate, “Sorry about that. This is my sister, Zi Shan,” as he gestured to the girl who clung on to his arm.

 

“Oh,” answered Xiu Yi as he was relieved to know that this person was someone his roommate knew and not some stranger. _Who knew Ye-sempai can glare and get annoyed like that…_ , as he thought while he stuck his hand out for a handshake, “Nice to meet you, I am Lee Xiu Yi.”

 

“Nice to meet you as well, Lee-kun,” as Zi Shan smiled at the purple haired male before she tapped at Zi Lan’s shoulder with the back of her free hand. “Is he your roommate, Salt? A pretty handsome roommate you got there,” when she finished shaking Xiu Yi’s hand. She giggled when she looked back and forth between her brother and his roommate, as if she was evaluating them for something.

 

Zi Lan rolled his eyes as he bit his bottom lip before he reached his hand out and ruffled his sister’s black and reddish hair. “Don’t be rude,” he asked out of annoyance and frustration. He will have to apologize for her mannerisms to his roommate when his sister leaves. While he took his hand away from his sister’s already messy hair, the hair ruffling really did nothing to change anything. He sighed as he was still annoyed that his sister will always have the upper hand in teasing him. “What do you want?

 

“Other than your dessert that you _refused_ to give me?” she teased as she dealt with the damage while laughing at how annoyed her brother was being. She did not bother with fixing her hair since she planned to take her shower very soon anyways. She always had fun getting her brother to react and break him out of his usual stoic and gloomy looking self. “Taiki-san told me to pass you the _few_ things you forgot…and to have you give a call back home once you’ve settled in, Dad wants to tell you something,” as she poked at Zi Lan’s arm while she watched his brother blush.

 

“…You mean…I’ve forgotten _other things_ besides my toothpaste?” asked Zi Lan rhetorically out loud as he placed his hand on his face. He really wants to _disappear_ and worst of all he had to embarrass himself in front of his roommate who he just met that day. “…Was it something trivial too…?” as he began to tear up.

 

“Don’t start crying, Salt. It isn’t something you need to cry about…,” Zi Shan said as she lightly punched her brother’s shoulders. “Just little things here and there that Taiki-san thinks you’ll need while you’re staying in the dorms. You know how he worries about you most out of all of us,” as she teased in mock jealousy before switching gears to sound more serious. “Hey…come on! Save your tears for a cute animal videos instead. It isn’t the end of the world.”

 

“…You’re annoying…,You know my tear ducts have a mind of their own…Don’t work me up like that,” replied Zi Lan as he rubbed his eyes with his hands while the tears kept coming. “How should I get the things from you?”

 

“Let’s meet at the lobby by the main entrance? I’ll message you when I’m there with your stuff,” suggested Zi Shan as she sighed from relief as if a disaster was successfully averted. She was comforting her brother while he was rubbing the tears away from his eyes. “Sorry about his crybaby tendencies and fragile psyche. Hope you’ll get along with him, Lee-kun,” as she smiled at Xiu Yi.

 

 “No problem, I think we’ll get along just fine,” he replied out of politeness. Xiu Yi was witnessing and learning some new things about his roommate in those moments. His roommate really went from gentle and considerate to irritated and angry to wanting to have a crying fit in the span of what could have been ten minutes. _This guy…is like a time bomb waiting to go off…Kind of annoying how it’s like you’re walking on eggshells with him…_ , as he watched the two siblings chat amongst themselves before Zi Shan lightly punched his roommate on the shoulder and waved at him as she left the two of them. He waved back and smiled at his roommate’s sister before he brought his attention back to the taller teary eyed male. “Are you going to be okay? You looked like you wanted to burst out crying a moment ago…”

 

“I was. That was the worst part…and I really wanted to. But as you saw, my sister never liked dealing with it,” answered Zi Lan as he sat back down while he sighed and placed his hands on his rosy cheeks. He was blushing out of sheer embarrassment. “I’m…really sorry…you had to see that…My sister can be a handful of trouble when she wants to be,” as he apologized to Xiu Yi.

 

“No worries, she was interesting to say the least,” answered Xiu Yi as he stared at Zi Lan being all shy and embarrassed. _He’s kind of cute… drastic and unpredictable…but cute either way_ , as he smiled politely at his roommate before he remembered. “Did you want to say something for your sister interrupted you?” as he switched the topic hoping it will make his roommate feel better.

 

“Oh…I wanted to ask you if you’d like my dessert,” Zi Lan said as he had almost forgotten about what he was about to say before Zi Shan showed up. “I noticed that you seemed kind of…disappointed…that you’ve finished your pudding. I’m not really one for sweets,” as he offered his slice of chocolate cake that came with his meal set to his roommate.

 

Xiu Yi was about to agree out of instinct, but his rationale told him to be polite. “Are you sure? Maybe you should’ve gave it to your sister? She seemed quite bothered that she couldn’t have it,” as he looked at his roommate out of curiosity. _Why did he refuse to give it to his own sister? I’m just the roommate you just met today…_

 

“She’ll live, don’t worry about her. I’m pretty sure she had tricked other people out of their desserts before coming to me…She can be quite a troublesome,” Zi Lan replied as he slid the slice of cake over to Xiu Yi’s direction. “Please, have it. Or if you’d like, save it for later,” as he smiled at his roommate.

 

“Ah, I see,” replied Xiu Yi as he stared at the chocolate cake. He was internally celebrating for an extra serving of dessert, it was quite a nice turnout. “Thank you again…I have do have a weak spot for sweets…”

 

Zi Lan lightly laughed as he listened to his roommate. “Well, it’s a win-win situation then. It would have been a waste if I threw away the desserts that comes with our meals. If you don’t mind, would you like having the desserts from my meal sets? Unless it’s fruits or something I’d like to have occassionally?”

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind,” answered Xiu Yi as he looked at his roommate as he began having some of the chocolate cake. “Would you like to trade something for all those desserts? I can’t just take your desserts and not give you something in return…it won’t be fair…”

 

“…Hmm…well, if ever something comes to mind…I’ll let you know. I can’t think of anything right now,” as he nervously laughed before his body jolted from a chiming noise coming from his cellphone. “Eeek!”

 

 _Ah…and there is the skittish animal again…_ , as Xiu Yi looked at his roommate take his cellphone out of his pants pocket to check his notification. “Is everything alright? Are you meeting up with you sister?” he asked out of curiosity.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m going to go meet her in the main entrance and see what else she has to say to me,” Zi Lan smiled before he replied to the message on his phone. Once he was done replying back to his phone message, “Please enjoy the cake, I’m going to be on my way then. I’ll see you back in the dorm room later.”

 

“See you then,” Xiu Yi gestured a goodbye with his free hand as he watched his roommate get up from his seat and pushing it back in as he picked up his food tray before leaving their spot. He watched as his roommate made his way over to the staff to hand them his dirty plates and cutlery. He watched him smile at the staff members before he left the cafeteria to meet up with his sister. His roommate disappeared in the crowd that was also heading out of the cafeteria and he pondered whether his upperclassman was going to be alright. Ultimately, he kept eating his chocolate cake until he remembered he had forgotten something he had wanted to ask… _Why did his sister call him Salt? Why Salt of all things?_


	7. Episode 6 - Worries and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with his sister...and her roommate?

Zi Lan made his way towards the lobby from the crowd of people leaving the cafeteria. It was not as crowded as before, but he still did not enjoy feeling packed as he kept walking with a fast pace. He hoped not everyone here was heading towards the same place. The dormitory had strict rules that prohibited male students from entering the girls’ dormitories and vice versa. The communal area, the recreation area, the cafeteria, and the main lobby were mainly the places where both male and female students can hang out with one another within the dormitories. As he reached the lobby, he looked around for his sister, but did not see her around the place they had agreed to meet up at.

 

“Salt! Over here,” called out Zi Shan’s voice as she waved at Zi Lan with a big smile on her face.

 

Zi Lan made his way over to his sister wondering what might she be smiling about, she seemed like she was in a good mood. As he reached his sister’s side, he noticed his sister was not alone. There was another girl standing beside his sister, who had dark blue-grey hair and hazel coloured eyes looking very timid and reserved. “Hey Sansan. Sorry if you had to wait long…,” as he made a nodding gesture at his sister’s companion and was greeted back the same way.

 

“No worries,” his sister said with a smile on her face. “She’s my roommate, Yumi de Louise. You remember her right? She visited us last year while you were home,” said Zi Shan as she wrapped her arm around her roommate’s shoulder and pulled her closer to her side. “We were in the same class last year, and we’re roommates this year! Oh, she was the one who made those croissants you really liked.”

 

“Oh! I remember. Thank you for those croissants,” said Zi Lan as he gently smiled. “They were really good, Yumi-chan,” as he did not recall what the other girl wanted to be called.

 

“Yumi will be just fine…,” answered the soft spoken girl as she tried to maintain some kind of eye contact as she stayed close to Zi Shan. “…I’m glad you liked them…I made a lot of those last year and had no idea what to do with them…I don’t know how Sansan always found a way to finish them…”

 

“She’s an endless pit when it comes to eating…You’ll never have to worry about leftovers from your baking,” Zi Lan stated half teasingly as he watched his sister and her roommate smile at each other. The sunshiny personality of his sister must have made the other girl feel at ease, which he was glad for. He always worried his sister being too much of a handful for others to deal with…but he could have been projecting his annoyances.

 

Zi Shan was giggling as she spoke, “Your croissants are always good, the people I gave them to all loved it,” while she smiled at Yumi. She handed her brother the package she was asked to give to him, “Anyways. This is the package Taiki-san told me to give you. Make sure you give him and Dad a call when you’re free, they missed talking to you this morning.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try to do that before I go to bed tonight,” answered Zi Lan as he took the package from his sister. It weighed quite a bit and he wondered what else he might have forgotten besides his toothpaste. He wanted to look inside, but felt rude to the two girls in front of him. “Please take care of my sloppy sister, Yumi. If she ever bullies you, tell me.”

 

“I would never bully Yumi! Watch your mouth!” Zi Shan said with a gasp as she hugged Yumi closer to her. “Don’t listen to a word he says, Yumi. He’s just jealous he doesn’t have a cool roommate like you,” as she stuck her tongue out playfully at Zi Lan.

 

Yumi laughed with her soft and quiet voice as she listened to the siblings bicker. She had been Zi Shan’s classmate from the year prior, and she was fairly adjusted to her various mannerisms. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ye-sempai,” as she thanked Zi Lan for being so nice to her even though they have only met less than a handful of times.

 

“Just call him Salt,” interrupted Zi Shan as she smiled at Yumi while she watched Zi Lan make a disapproving facial expression.

 

“It’s fine if you want to call me Salt, don’t feel too pressured,” Zi Lan added as he smiled at Yumi. Salt was a nickname given to him by his older brother and his sister when they were young that just stuck with him. “And you. Take care of your roommate and don’t cause any more trouble,” as he poked his sister’s cheek. His sister’s extroverted personality can come off as pushy to people who are easily overwhelmed. “My offer still stands. If she bullies you, let me know.”

 

“Thanks again. I’ll keep that in mind, Salt-sempai,” replied Yumi as she smiled at Zi Lan gently. She was reassured that her classmate’s brother was a nice person, and she was glad that was the case. He had the image of a gentle and caring person, which made her feel less anxious and at ease, it was just as comforting as being around her energetic roommate.

 

Zi Lan tried his best not to burst out laughing, but had difficulty trying to keep a straight face. “I’m so sorry…hearing an honourific to my silly nickname is so weird. I apologize for this…,” as he tried not to think about it and laugh. “Salt would be just fine, Yumi.”

 

Yumi and Zi Shan was laughing along with him because it _was_ weird, but it was also very funny. Yumi nodded her head in acknowledgement to Zi Lan’s last statement. She also felt kind of strange having honourifics to her name as well, something she has yet to accustom herself to even though she lived in Japan for a couple of years.

 

“No promises,” stated Zi Shan with a giggle after she was able to calm down as she looked at her brother in regards of causing less mischief. “So. How are you adjusting? You…going to be okay?” as she took on a more serious tone while she still had her arms loosely wrapped around Yumi.

 

“I think I’ll be fine?” Zi Lan answered with some hesitation as he smiled back at his sister. He appreciated her concerns for  his wellbeing. Despite how mischievous she was, the three Ye siblings were very close to one another. “My roommate is a fairly nice and agreeable, so I think things should be alright…We’ll have to see when school officially starts for how I’m adjusting…But I should be fine.”

 

“Come talk or hangout with us if ever you need to…We’re…worried about you,” Zi Shan said as she looked at her brother with concern. This being his first year being enrolled in this school after his last school suddenly closing down caused him a lot of stress. Watching her brother and her family stress about the aftermath was not a pleasant experience and she worried if him being a transferred student in his last year of high school was going to cause him problems. “Or come to the Home EC Club’s clubroom! Yumi is always baking some really good and tasty stuff.”

 

“In abundance too…I’d appreciate it if you’d come by and take some with you…,” added Yumi as she nervously smiled at Zi Lan. While she enrolled into this school, she has discovered that baking helped her cope very well with her anxieties and stress. The only downside to it all was the abundance of baked goods she had no idea what to do with. There was only so much the other members of the Home EC Club can eat. “I hope you’ll adjust well. Everyone here is very nice,” as she tried to reassure her roommate’s brother.

 

“Let’s hope so, Yumi,” Zi Lan replied as he smiled at the encouraging words from the timid girl. “Thank you. I think I might take you up on that since I do enjoy your baking. I’ll be looking forward to them.” The croissants he was offered that time when he met Yumi the first time were delicious, a nice balance of crisp and not too greasy. “Are you two all moved in?”

 

“Yes, we are,” answered Yumi as she felt Zi Shan go back to draping her arm around her shoulders. “I didn’t really have that many things to unpack…Sansan on the other hand…was a total other story.”

 

“She’s sloppy and forgetful…Sometimes it’s enough to give you an ulcer,” Zi Lan stated as he sighed imagining the difficulties Yumi had to face dealing with his sister unpacking. He often had to clean up after her when they were home, he could not imagine how his sister was able to survive the year prior.

 

“Hey! I’m right here,” interrupted Zi Shan as she playfully pouted at them. “I got better, okay. Yumi is a cool roommate, and we get along really well. We’re going to have a lot of fun this year being roommates.”

 

“Let’s hope so,” answered Yumi and Zi Lan simultaneously before they witnessed Zi Shan crossed her arms in front of her chest as she pouted some more. The three of them shared a light laugh before Zi Lan noticed the time. “I think I’m going to head back. I still have to tidy up a few things back in my dorm room…and try to make that call tonight.”

 

Zi Shan was about to make a retort but she looked at the clock that was not too far from them. “Right…They do go to sleep early. Let’s hangout together from time to time,” as she said with a more serious tone while she smiled at her brother as she relaxed her posture.

 

“Sure. Let’s do that,” as Zi Lan smiled back at his sister. “It was nice seeing you again, Yumi,” as he looked at Yumi and smiled at her as well.

 

“It was nice seeing you again as well, Salt,” Yumi spoke with her usual soft voice.

 

“Have a good evening. I’ll be on my way then,” Zi Lan gestured to the male dormitories as he waved goodbye to his sister and her roommate while they waved back at him. While he was walking back towards his dorm room, he was very curious what he might have forgotten for this package to be so heavy. He was so certain he had _only_ forgotten toothpaste, he double and triple checked everything before sending off his belongings to the school dormitories. “Hmm…What _is_ in this bag…?” as he spoke to himself as he reached out to open the door to his dorm room before he came into contact with his roommate who was on his way out of the room. “Eek!”

 

 


	8. Episode 7 - Tidy Desks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how clean their room might be, there was still a few things that needs tidying...

Xiu Yi made his way back towards his room after he finished that piece of delicious chocolate cake he was given by his roommate. He was so satisfied and happy to have two servings of dessert that evening, and he was in a fairly good mood because of it. It was very nice and considerate of his roommate to offer it to him, it really made his evening. However, he found it strange that they did not want something in return for it. Even though his roommate did mention if the something came to mind, he will inform him…he suspected his roommate to be the kind of person to say these kind of things to put him at ease and not stress about it. _Is he being generous or is he just that kind…? There still these kinds of people nowadays…?_ As he thought while he made his way out of the cafeteria.

 

During the journey back to his dorm room, he passed by the main entrance and noticed his roommate meeting up with his sister and another girl. The taller male really stuck out with how tall he was, however his slightly hunched posture also made him easily identifiable. _He kind of look like a strange weeping willow…_ , as Xiu Yi thought while he stood by and stared at his roommate’s back. _Such a waste that he lacks confidence…If he corrects his posture and the way he behaves, no one would push him around so much…_ , before he noticed his roommate was laughing and giggling with his companions. Xiu Yi smirked as continued on his way back to his shared room. _He looks really cute when he’s in a good mood…_

 

He released a sigh of relief once he entered his shared room with the taller male. The corridor on the second floor was fairly crowded, mostly from students who knew of each other wanting to survey each other’s rooms. Xiu Yi was thankful he did not have to deal with that since he has yet to meet anyone else other than his roommate. _The perk of being a new student_ …, thought Xiu Yi as he began removing his school tie before he draped it over his chair along with his school blazer. The room was not exactly messy, but there was still a few things that needed tidying and organizing. He had left a few things lying around his desk, like his uninstalled desk lamp, pencil holder, and some of his books. He had debated whether to start organizing his desk or to prepare to take a shower…

 

 _Might as well work up a sweat and shower it away all at once…_ , as he gave it some thought before he stared at all the items on his desk and began thinking about where to put his things to maximize his desk space. He had wanted the desk closest to the window to read and also to look out at the nice scenery their dorm room had access to when he needed a break from working. He was very thankful that his roommate was nice enough to let him have this desk. _He also looked like he wanted to have this seat though…Wonder if he’s going to turn back from that decision when he comes back…_

Xiu Yi did quite a lot of moving around with putting his window seat desk in order, and once he was satisfied with how spacious and organized his desk looked, he smirked and mentally patted himself on the back. He surveyed his desk and noticed the time on the clock he had placed on the shelving unit that came with the desk that it was getting quite late, it was almost nine o’clock. _A shower would be great now since everything is tidied here…setting up the bed is only going take a few minutes…_ , as he made his way to his closet to take his toiletry bag, towel, and a change of clothes. Once he had everything he needed, he made his way towards the door and opened it to walk out.

 

“Eek!” came a voice that stopped him from bumping into the body in front of him. He had almost walked right into his roommate if they had not made that sound of panic. Xiu Yi was startled by the sound, but he did not say anything to his roommate as he was thankful they did not collide into each other.

 

“I’m sorry about that…I had no idea you were going to be there…!” Zi Lan said in a panic as he gave some space between himself and his roommate.

 

“I don’t think you would have predicted I was going to be there…There is nothing for you to be sorry about,” answered Xiu Yi as he took a step back as well. The roommate seemed to be the type to be polite to a fault. Even if the situation would have resulted in a minor accident, they would still apologize and think they were at fault for it to happen. “I’m just glad we did not collide into one another.”

 

“Fortunately, we didn’t,” Zi Lan lightly chuckled as he stared at Xiu Yi before he noticed his roommate was heading out with his toiletry bag and whatnot. “Are you heading to the showers, Lee-kun? Sorry for being in your way,” as he moved away from the doorway to let his underclassman.

 

“No worries, Ye-sempai. I will see you later than,” Xiu Yi replied as he walked out of the room to continue with his original plan to head to the shower rooms on the second floor, leaving the door open for his roommate to enter their room.

 

“See you later,” answered Zi Lan as he smiled at the shorter male while he watched him walk off to the shower rooms. After closing the door behind him, he made his way over to his desk. He had noticed that his roommate seemed to have been busy organizing his desk while he was away. “Wow…What a tidy guy…,” he said aloud as he stared at how spacious the desk looked as compared to before they left for dinner. He sighed as he placed the package he got from his sister on his own messy desk. “…I’d have to tidy my desk as well…But what did I forget…This is rather heavy…,” as he stared at the package with curiosity. He had thought that he had _only_ forgotten his toothpaste. What else could he have forgotten?

 

He opened that package to look at the contents wondering what else could he have forgotten. As he picked out of the items from within the package, and sighed from disbelief. The items were fairly trivial, but also necessary for his daily usage. “I’m such an idiot…Can’t believe I forgot these…,” as he stared at the items he had laid out on his desk. There was his toothpaste, his contact lenses, his cell phone charger, his music player, the book he began reading, some medication like painkillers and muscle relaxants, his thermos, and his glasses case. “How did I forget my glasses case…,” as he sighed at how forgetful he was. He had even double and _triple_ checked before packing everything as he stared at everything. He really wanted to cry…cry for being an idiot…before he noticed a note in the box.

 

He picked up the piece of notepaper as he wiped away at the stray tears away from his eyes while he read it aloud. “Don’t cry, Salt. These were just mischievous stragglers. Make sure to take care of yourself and there is also something extra for you as well from your father and me…,” as Zi Lan chuckled at the little smiley face drawn at the end of the note. “Taiki-san and Dad are always so nice to me…,” as looked at what might the other items be. He picked out a brand new pencil holder that was given to him by his father while the other item was a package of rice crackers and a pack of lemon candy. These two items brought a smile on his face before he placed the notepaper aside and stared at his messy desk.

 

“I should tidy up…,” as he placed his hands on his hips before he realized he was still in his school uniform. “I should get out of these before I continue…,” as he began to remove his tie while he picked up his school blazer from the back of his chair as he made his way over to his closet to change into something more comfortable for the rest of the evening.


	9. Episode 8 - Miscalculated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a few things were not taken into consideration...

Zi Lan was in the midst of tidying up his desk before Xiu Yi entered back into the room. The purple haired male had noticed that his roommate has changed out of his uniform into something more casual. He had pondered whether or not he should announce his return, and ultimately decided to do so to not scare his skittish roommate. “I’m back.”

 

The taller male’s body slightly jolted before they turned their body to face the doorway. “Welcome back, Lee-kun,” was their greeting while they had a slight blush on his face.

 

 _Huh…It looks like no matter what you do…He’d jump…Is he a hamster…_ , Xiu Yi thought while he closed the door behind him and made his way towards his closet to put away his toiletry bag and his neatly folded uniform. While he placed the articles of clothing that was meant for the laundry and the ones that were not, he paid little attention to what his roommate was doing and minded his own business.

 

Zi Lan had placed the last dew items neatly on his desk before he sighed in relief. “All done,” he said to himself quietly as he began to stretch. His desk was also just as spacious as Xiu Yi’s desk and he was looking forward in being able to use this desk. The pencil holder his father gifted him was a bit out of place on the dark brown desk, but at least the stark contrast of the blue-green would make it easy for the taller male to find his writing utensils. He turned around to look at his roommate with a smile on his face. “Do you like rice crackers, Lee-kun?”

 

Xiu Yi was in the middle of closing his closet before he heard the question from his roommate. “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?” he replied as he stared at his smiling roommate.

 

“My father’s partner gave me some to keep here…and there’s…quite a lot of it,” Zi Lan replied with a chuckle as he gestured at the big package of individually wrapped rice crackers on the top of the cabinet that hosted the room’s small twenty-two inch television. “If you’re ever hungry for a light snack, please feel free to have some,” he offered to his roommate. He also had the feeling that there will always be a stock of them while he stayed in this dormitory.

 

Xiu Yi stared at the package of rice crackers and blinked. That package would sound like it would last his roommate a long time if he had not offered him to help himself when he felt hungry. _This guy said he isn’t a big eater…If he ate all that by himself…I wonder how long it’ll take him to finish it…_ , as he stared back and forth from the rice crackers and his roommate. “Thank you. I can’t have too much since I need to watch my diet, but I’ll help myself to some when I’m hungry…,” he thanked his roommate. _He seems to be offering me so many things without asking for anything in return…Is this really okay…?_

 

“No problem, I won’t be able to finish everything myself anyways…,” interrupted Zi Lan’s voice as the taller male made their way to their closet. “I’m going to head for the showers…Were the shower rooms packed when you were there?”

 

“No, there was very little people there when I went,” answered Xiu Yi as his train of thought was broken by Zi Lan’s question. “I think you should get going before it does get packed…”

 

“Thanks, I’m going to head out then,” Zi Lan said as he closed his closet and made his way out the door with all the items he needed for his shower in toll. “I see you in a bit,” before he opened the door to walk out of the room.

 

Xiu Yi nodded at his roommate as he watched the taller male leave the room to head to the showers. When he heard the door close, he walked towards the dark brown bedframe of their bunk bed. He had yet to set up his bedsheets and pillow case, it was the last item on his list before he can enjoy the rest of his evening with some reading before heading off to sleep. He made quick movements to get that done before his roommate comes back; given a part of this task required him to stand on his roommate’s bed. While he made his way over to the bedframe, he noticed his roommate had also did not set up his bedsheets and had left them further off in a corner of the bed. _He really is accustomed to this dorm room thing…or he’s just freakishly considerate…_ , as he began setting up his blue bedsheet on the top bunk’s mattress. Once he was done with the bedsheets, he began placing the pillow into the matching pillow case that came with his bedsheets. As he laid out his blanket on his made bed, the door to the room was opened and a waft of something refreshing and citrusy filled the air. Xiu Yi was in the middle of climbing back down from his bunk bed before he noticed that the refreshing smell came from his roommate. “Welcome back, Ye-sempai,” as he looked at his roommate.

 

“Thank you,” replied Zi Lan while he made his way to his closet. He stood there for a while as he placed the things that needed to be washed where it needed to be in his closet. He was already wearing his pajamas while he still had his towel draped on his neck. “Are you preparing to go to sleep?” as he asked while he took the towel off his neck and made his way over to drape it on the back of his desk’s chair to let it dry.

 

“No, not yet. I’d like to get some reading done for a bit before heading off to bed.”

 

“Ah, I see,” answered Zi Lan with a smile at his roommate. “I’ll be making my bed…I’ll try to be as quiet and not disturb you…,” as he made his way to the bottom bunk.

 

“…You…,” Xiu Yi began speaking before he decided not to say anything else.

 

“Hm?” asked Zi Lan as he pulled out his white snowflake pattern on light blue-green background bedsheet from the corner he left it earlier. “Did you say something?”

 

“…You’re very accustomed to this kind of lifestyle…,” Xiu Yi said as he watched his tall roommate work at making his bed.

 

While Zi Lan was tucking in the bedsheet, he looked back at Xiu Yi to answer his question. “I am…I’ve attended a boarding school for the last two years…before it was suddenly closed down last February…Some of the things here were actually never unpacked from the last dorm I stayed at,” as he lightly laughed. “Is this your first time staying at a dorm, Lee-kun?” as he asked back while he reached out to grab his similar patterned pillowcase to put his pillow inside.

 

“I’ve stayed at a dorm before…,” replied Xiu Yi as he noticed that even Zi Lan’s blankets had a snowflake theme to it. _This guy must really love winter…It’s kind of cute…_ , as he watched his upperclassman place his pillow in his pillow case. “I’ve just…never met a roommate like you before…”

 

“Eh?” Zi Lan asked out of confusion. _What does he mean by that? Did I do something to offend him? It hasn’t even been a day…_ , he thought as he began to internally panic. _What did I do to that can annoying him…? Was it the rice crackers? The noise I made from earlier…? Did I do something without noticing…?_

 

Xiu Yi noticed that his upperclassman was shaking and it made him remember how the taller male was constantly skittish and nervous. He really needed to say something before the other male has a panic attack or something. “I mean…you’re really considerate…I think there won’t be too many issues with us sharing this room…The roommates I’ve dealt with before were not as agreeable as you…” _Please calm down…You look like you’re going to burst out crying…,_ as he also noticed the wetness at the corners of his upperclassman’s eyes. _This is really nothing to be crying over for…Calm down…_

 

“…Oh…,” answered Zi Lan as a stray tear rolled down his face. “…You scared me there…I thought I had done something to annoy you…and we haven’t even met for a day…,” as he wiped away the tears from his face with the sleeve of his cardigan he wearing.

 

 _Is there a reason why he’s behaving like some shoujo manga’s protagonist…? He’s too cute…_ , as he watched the taller male wipe away his tears. He cleared his throat as he tried to not space out, “Don’t worry too much…If you had done something, I would have let you know,” answered Xiu Yi as he kept looking at the black haired male. _…He is strangely beautiful when he cries…What the heck…?_

 

Zi Lan looked at Xiu Yi’s direction while he kept wiping away at the tears that kept rolling down his face. He noticed his roommate to be staring at him and not saying anything. “My tear ducts kind of have a mind of its own…it’ll stop…eventually. I’m sorry about this…,” as he looked away from his roommate’s gaze. “…Was that…it?” Zi Lan asked as he waited for his tears to stop.

 

Xiu Yi suddenly felt disappointed he could not see his roommate’s face, but he noticed that he might have been staring awkwardly. He turned around to grab a tissue from his desk and handed it to his roommate before he answered his question. “Yes…I was mostly curious about why your mannerisms were…so different…,” Xiu Yi explained as his roommate took the tissue from him with a gentle smile on his face. _He looks really adorable at the moment…What the heck…_

 

“Ah, I see,” answered Zi Lan as he wiped away his tears with the tissue he was given. “…I mean…I like my living space quiet and tidy…Having you as a roommate is really nice. You seem to like your living space to be that way too…From the way you’re desk is organized and how you like to read up in a tree…,” as he scratched the side of his face. “Sorry if I’m being presumptuous…Just my observations…”

 

 _He’s not exactly wrong…At least I’m going to like living with this guy for the rest of the year_ , as Xiu Yi pondered while he placed his hands in his sweatpants’ pockets. “You’re right. I do like a quiet and tidy living space. I think you and I will get along fairly well…at least sharing this room together,” as he made his way back to his desk to pick up his book to read for a bit before heading off to bed.

 

“I think so too,” agreed Zi Lan as he wiped away the last of his tears before he continued on with his task of setting his pillow and laying out his blanket. Once he placed everything in place, he got out of the bottom bunk to look at his handiwork feeling awfully good before he realized something. “…Ah…That’s not good…,”

 

The moment Xiu Yi heard the taller male’s statement, he wondered if there was a problem with something. He turned his body back from his seat to see what the matter might have been. “Is there a problem, sempai?”

 

Zi Lan’s body slightly jolted as he heard Xiu Yi’s voice before he looked at his direction. “Oh…It’s nothing major…just that the pillows facing the windows will be…problematic for me…,” as he made a disappointed face. He had planned to place the pillows where they were to have access to the natural light coming from the windows to read his books. However, he did not take into consideration that the ladder that connected the two beds was going to be where his legs and feet were. “…I’m going to get bruises on my legs if I sleep with my head facing the windows…I just know from experience…,” as he remembered the many bruises he had gotten when he would suddenly woke up in the middle of the night to muscle cramps while sleeping on a bunk bed with the ladder close to his legs and feet. _What a bummer…_ , as he thought while he sighed as he made a move to rearrange his bed accordingly.

 

 _That was what he was stressed about…Was it really a big deal…_ , Xiu Yi thought before he remembered what the other male had mentioned earlier about using his bed to be a reading spot…He noticed that his roommate was disappointed and he had a slight pout on his face. “That’s unfortunate…,” he stated as he wondered if there was anything he can do to make his roommate feel better.

 

“Can’t be helped…but I’ll manage,” answered Zi Lan while he rearranged his pillows and pulled down his blanket. “I’ll just move around and chase the sunlight like a cat,” as he chuckled lightly.

 

“Whatever works for you,” Xiu Yi answered as he watched the black haired male fix his bunk bed.

 

“Mhmm,” as Zi Lan smiled gently at him once he was done. He made his way over to his desk to pick up a few things before heading back to his bed.

 

 _This guy is really like a shoujo manga protagonist…What the hell…,_ thought Xiu Yi as he smiled back at his gentle and kind roommate before he turned back to sit properly to continue from where he left off with his book, minding his business while he enjoyed that comfortable silence come back once again. _Rooming with his guy is going to be fine…_


	10. Episode 9 - Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like for once their morning schedules synced up.

After their initial introductions and sleeping soundless through the night on their first day of being roommates, Room 234 was peaceful and quiet. During most mornings, the roommates’ morning routines did not sync up, but this morning was a little different…

Xiu Yi woke up earlier than usual and had decided to get out of bed to make his way to his desk for some light morning reading. He yawned and stretched from the top bunk before he looked around to see if he was alone in the room, like the last few mornings. He peeked down from his bed to verify if he was the only occupant in the room. To his surprise, his roommate was still asleep in their bed, all bundled up in their winter themed blankets. He looks awfully cute bundled up like that…kind of looks like a burrito, he thought before he stared at his sleeping roommate for a bit. How unusual to see him still here…He’d normally be gone by this time for the last three days…

Zi Lan made a little noise of discomfort as he moved his body to another position and continued sleeping. The part of his body he slept on felt numb and heavy, and he had to change his position to relieve his discomfort. He would normally be out of his bed and off to do his usual morning routine, but he stayed up later than usual reading up on something for leisure and lost track of the time. He snuggled into his warm blanket as his head faced the pale grey walls of their dorm, smiling as he kept sleeping. Everything felt so warm, the room was so quiet and peaceful still, no loud noises or constantly moving bodies, he hoped he can sleep in a bit more before the noise level picked up.

Xiu Yi’s body twitched when he noticed his roommate’s movement, he had thought it would have been very troublesome if his roommate woke up at that moment to find out he had been staring that them while they slept. Fortunately for him, he was glad his roommate was still asleep and the movement was just them changing their sleeping position. How disappointing…Can’t see his cute face anymore…, as stared for a moment longer before he decided to get out of his bed. He quietly made his way over to the ladder and stepped down towards the center of the room. He began to stretch his arms and his back, to get his body going and ready for what the day had in store for him. As his body felt less tense, he made his way over to desk to pick up his book and continue reading. Before he opened to the page he left off from the night prior, he reached over to pull back the blinds to the room’s window. Some warm natural light, a good book, and a peacefully quiet room…What a nice way to start off a morning.

The natural light from the rising sun lit the room up, the pale grey walls were hit with a warm yellow cast, making quite a beautiful gradient of colours. While Xiu Yi read his book and enjoying the peace and quiet, Zi Lan kept sleeping soundlessly. The comfort of the silence was very enjoyable for the both of them and it has seem that time had stopped while the two roommates were continued what they were doing. Xiu Yi made great progress in his leisure reading and he was in a really good mood because of it. Unfortunately, their moments of silence came to an end by the blaring alarms and groaning noises of their various neighbours. The blaring alarms from cellphones and or alarm clocks along with the groggy voices of complaints from the other dorm rooms’ occupants, interrupted Xiu Yi’s peaceful reading session and woke Zi Lan from his peaceful slumber. 

Zi Lan made a noise of displeasure as he slowly moved to lay on his back before he brought his arms up to cover his eyes from the sudden contact with the warm sunlight. He groaned from discomfort as he wondered how the light came through, finding it awfully odd. “Did I forget to close the blind last night…?” he asked himself with sleep still in his voice before he slowly got up from his current position. “…That’s very unlikely…,” as he began to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes while he tried to recall what he had done last night. “I was sure I closed them before going off to bed…”

This guy…is so interesting…, as Xiu Yi thought to himself before he turned around in his chair around to look at his drowsy roommate. The taller male had a messy bedhead and he looked so lost and innocent as he was rubbing the sleep away from his eyes while he wore his teal coloured pajamas still bundled up in his winter themed blanket. “Good morning, Ye-sempai,” Xiu Yi greeted as he prepared himself for the usual skittish reaction the taller male would greet him back with. The second year has gotten used to his senior’s reaction more or less.

Zi Lan’s body did not fail to jolt at the deep voice of its owner’s roommate. The third year turned his attention from the opened blinds to look at the direction of the desk closest to the window. He looked so dumbfounded and lost, as he blinked a few times before an answer came out of his mouth. “…Oh…Good morning, Lee-kun,” he answered as he realized it was not him who had forgotten to close the blinds the night prior, and he felt relieved. “I hope you slept well,” as he smiled at his underclassman gently while he began to get out of his bed. He made little noises of discomfort as he felt the numbness and heaviness lingering from his sleep in his body still. He really needed to stretch or else it will bother him for the rest of the day. The one thing he disliked the most about his body and his poor circulation.

“I slept well, I hope you had a good night’s sleep as well,” replied Xiu Yi as he witnessed his upperclassman struggle getting out of his bed. Is he going to be okay…? While he did his best not to giggle at how much his upperclassman looked like a newborn fawn trying to walk with their sluggish movements.

“I did, it was nice to be able to sleep in for a bit longer than usual today,” Zi Lan replied as he got out of bed and began stretching. The taller male released a sigh of relief as he held the stretching position, the tug and pull of his muscles making his body feel better and less heavy like lead. “But I certainly wished I could’ve slept longer. The others here are so loud and dramatic in the morning,” as he chuckled. He was kind of reminded of how it was back home when the his siblings struggled to get out of bed for school and it made him wonder how his sister was doing this morning.

Xiu Yi smiled at him as he nodded his head in agreement. The mornings when their neighbours woke up was quite loud and dramatic, some days a lot worse than others. Today was quite mild, no one was ready to attack a constantly ringing cellphone alarm like the morning before. He watched his roommate stretch, and noticed that this roommate had really long and slender limbs. He figured they would never have difficulties reaching for things in high places, before he decided to say something to break the silence between them. “It’s very rare for the two of us to be in the room at the same time during the mornings. You seem to go missing before school starts.”

Zi Lan lightly laughed as he listened to Xiu Yi while he made his way to his desk to grab his glasses. “I stayed up late last night reading on something really interesting. I decided to skip my usual morning routine to catch up on some sleep…I wouldn’t want to fall asleep in my classes,” he answered as he wore his glasses. “Would you be interested in getting some breakfast together?” as he made an attempt to make his hair look somewhat presentable before ultimately giving up. He will have to deal with it properly after he gets something to eat.

“Sure, let’s go get something to eat,” answered Xiu Yi as he smirked at his upperclassman’s gestures while he got up from his seat. “I wonder if the cafeteria would be crowded…”

“Fortunately for us, the cafeteria in the morning is very desolate. Much better than around dinner time,” answered Zi Lan as he took the white zipper hoodie he had draped on his chair to put it over his pajama top. “I guess most of the students here aren’t exactly morning people,” as he began to make his way towards the door of their dorm room. The small discovery of having a desolate cafeteria in the morning put the taller male at ease, the crowdedness never did well with him, his past few mornings were very enjoyable.

“Seems like it,” stated Xiu Yi as he followed the older teen out towards the corridor. He waited for his roommate to close the door of their room before he walked beside them towards the cafeteria for their breakfast. He kind of felt glad his roommate skipped out on their morning routine that morning, he really enjoyed sharing meals with the older teen…


	11. Episode 10 - Spillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is always a nice jumpstart to a good morning~

There was barely anyone in the cafeteria when the roommates arrived. They had the choice to sit anywhere they wanted, and the two of them ultimately choose to sit the big windows. The morning light and the beautiful scenery of spring and the new life blooming amongst everything added an extra layer of enjoyability to their meal. As Xiu Yi and Zi Lan placed their food tray down on the table they decided to sit at, the two share a smiling moment with each other before they gave thanks for the food and began eating.

Xiu Yi watched as Zi Lan adorably enjoy his warm soup before he began to have some of his own, the two of them had gotten the same meal option that was offered that morning. The two of them was enjoying the silence before it was interrupted by a question that was asked rather loudly from a neighbouring group of students several tables away from where they sat.

“Have you thought about what club you’d like to join? We’re all supposed to join something…and the deadline for applications are soon!” asked one student from the group.

“Join a sport club!” exclaimed another enthusiastically. “Join the Basketball Club with me! All the cool sempais are there!”

“No! You should join the Calligraphy Club with me!” interjected another. “I heard that the sempais in the Calligraphy Club are really handsome!”

“There are so many clubs to choose from! But we can only join one!” said another from distress while they took a bite from their breakfast.

Xiu Yi was slightly annoyed that his silence was disrupted by the rowdy noise before he heard a light chuckle coming from his roommate’s direction. He looked up from his food to see Zi Lan gently smiling as the group of students kept talking and debating about what they should to do in regards to joining a club.

“They look like first years…,” Zi Lan spoke gently before he went back to eating his breakfast. “…They have this lost and distressed look on their face. It’s kind of cute.”

I wouldn’t really call them cute…You kind of sound like an old man…, as Xiu Yi thought while he looked at the group of students. The looked like they were younger than him, and it looked like some of them has never had the obligation of joining a club enforced on them. Some of their distressed looks and concerns did remind him of himself when he was younger, dealing with new things and not know what to pick out of the many offered options. “I guess…they’re cute?” as he looked at them still, feeling reminiscent of his past.

Zi Lan chuckled before he asked the same question to Xiu Yi. “Have you submitted your application form to the Baseball Club? Or participated or observed in their club activities?”

“I’ve already submitted my forms,” answered Xiu Yi as he continued eating, taking his attention away from the group of distressing first years. “What about you? Have you decided which sport club you’ll be joining?” he asked back politely while he remembered that his roommate was restricted in only joining sport clubs because of some agreements with their father.

“I think I’ll be joining the Track and Field Club in the end,” answered Zi Lan as he smiled at Xiu Yi. For the past few days, he has been going down to observe the Track and Field Club at their designated practice field, and participated in their trial club activities. “The club has a lot of nice people and I’ve been enjoying the trial activities they’ve offered as well…And it works really nicely with what I normally do in my routine.”

“That’s good,” Xiu Yi replied as he finished the last bit of his meal while he listened to his roommate talk. Ah…that’s why he’s been missing in the mornings…

“Are you looking forward to the official start of the Baseball Club’s activities?” asked Zi Lan after he finished his last bite of his breakfast. He felt so warm and cozy after finishing his meal, and he was in a fairly good mood because of it. He made a mental note to himself that he needed to submit his application form today to the coach in the staff room when school finished.

“I am. I’m looking forward to having a daily workout routine on top of my regular routine,” Xiu Yi replied. As much as he enjoyed going back to the dorm room to read after school is over and doing a few sets of push ups and sit ups , he also liked having a daily workout and training routine.

Zi Lan was about to say something to his roommate before he suddenly jumped up from seat as he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, leading him to slip the orange juice he was about to drink spill all over his white zipper hoodie. “Eeek!”

The person quickly reacted to move away from the flailing third year before they apologized. “I’m so sorry, sempai! I didn’t mean to scare you,” as a redhead with dark brown eyes spoke apologetically as he tried to help steady the shaky third year who was busy removing his zipper hoodie off his body. “Are you okay?”

He originally felt angry, thinking it was his troublesome sister scaring him when he was about to have a drink. He was ready to throw a fit and lecture his sister for doing something like that to him when they knew how jumpy and skittish he was. His angry scrowl was immediately changed when he saw the redhead. “…Ah…Suzuki-kun….,” Zi Lan replied with his usually soft spoken voice as he made quick work at removing his dirtied hoodie while getting up from his seat. “…Sorry about that…Good morning…,” as he apologized for his dramatic reactions.

“Good morning, sempai,” answered back the redhead called Suzuki as he stared at the tall black haired male. “I’m so sorry for scaring you. I didn’t do it on purpose,” as they apologized again bowing to the senior. 

Xiu Yi stared at this individual as they apologized to his roommate, and he was curious who they might be. He did not seem to be someone in his grade level and given that they called his roommate his sempai, they must be in first year. This first year seemed very grounded but also very intimidating from the scars found across their nose and their upper lips. The various stud piercings and the angry looking facial expression also gave off a dangerous aura. He wondered if his roommate was going to be alright as he stared stoically at this first year for a bit longer. After a few short moments, he reached over and took several pieces of napkins and handed it to his roommate. “Are you going to be alright, Ye-sempai?”

Zi Lan took the napkins from Xiu Yi as he smiled at him before he began to wipe away at the spillage on the table before looking back at the redhead who seemed to have wanted to talk to him. “Oh, sorry! This is Lee Xiu Yi, my roommate,” Zi Lan introduced his roommate to the redhead and vice versa. “And this is Suzuki Akane, we’ve been attending the trial club activities together for the Track and Field club during the last few days.”

“Nice to meet you, Lee-sempai,” as the redhead bowed as a greeting to his senior. The tone to his voice was very different compared to the tone he used with the third year, the tone sounded more threatening and intimidating, and he stared at the purple haired male with a aggressively strange expression on his intimidating features. 

“Likewise, Suzuki-kun,” Xiu Yi greeted back as he tried to not pay too much attention to the strange look he was given by this first year he just met. Is this how he greets everyone he meets? What a weird guy…He looks like he wants to murder someone…

“Are you busy at the moment, Ye-sempai? Maybe I caught you at a bad time?” Akane asked as he turned his attention back to the taller male, using a tone that was less intimidating and aggressive while he spoke. He had wanted to ask his upperclassman if he had made the decision of joining the Track and Field Club and if they would be interested in going equipment shopping during the upcoming weekend. But it seemed like his upperclassman was busy with this purple haired male. He did not have a good feeling about this individual, even though he had just met them, there was something about the other male that did not settle well with him. However, leading his senior to get his clothes all dirty from his sudden greeting made him feel bad for accidentally scaring the skittish third year. “I apologize for scaring you. So sorry,” as he bowed apologetically to the taller male.

“Oh no, I just finished having my breakfast with Lee-kun…until this happened. But don’t worry too much about it,” Zi Lan answered back with a light laugh. He has really done it this time, embarrassing himself in front of his roommate again. How many times will it be…that I make a fool out of myself in front of Lee-kun…, as he scratched the side of his cheek while he laughed. “Did you want to speak to me about something?” as he noticed the redhead felt bad about scaring him still, wanting to distract the first year from the accident.

“Have you made up your mind about joining the Track and Field Club? Would you be interested in equipment shopping this weekend if you have?” Akane asked straightforwardly, hoping he will not take any more of his upperclassman’s time.

“I’m thinking of handing in my application form to the coach after classes are over,” Zi Lan replied to Akane’s question as he gently smiled. “Equipment shopping would be nice…I guess I can speak to the coach and ask him for some recommendations as well…,” as he gave Akane’s second question some thought.

“Can I join you when you go see the coach?” asked Akane as he patiently waited for Zi Lan to finish what he wanted to say. “I have yet to hand in my application form as well. Maybe we can ask the coach for recommendations together.”

“Sure. Would you like to meet up somewhere before we head to the staff room together?” replied Zi Lan as he placed the soiled napkins in his tray before reaching out grab another to wipe his hands.

“I can come meet up with you in front of your homeroom when school is over,” as Akane made the decision of seeking his upperclassman out instead of the other way around since he suggested to go together. He figured his senior would offer to meet in front of his classroom, but that did not feel right to him.

“Ah…That sounds good. I’ll see you then,” Zi Lan replied to Akane with a gentle smile seeing that there was not much room for him to argue with this first year. He was very grateful to have met someone in the Track and Field Club before the official start of the club activities. “…Um…I think I’m going to head back to my room first…I’d like to make sure I can get the stains off my hoodie…,” as he stared at his soiled white hoodie. He hopes the orange juice stains will come off or else he would have an awkward coloured hoodie.

“I apologize for what happened. If the stain does not come off…I’ll find a way to pay you back for it,” stated Akane as his guilt chewed at him.

“No, no. It’s going to be fine. I’m sure it’ll come off somehow…,” replied Zi Lan as he tried to reassure the first year. “It isn’t the end of the world, Suzuki-kun. Don’t worry too much about it,” as he tried to divert the attention away from himself. 

“I’ll help you bring your tray to the staff. Maybe it’s best you get going to see if you can wash out the stain,” suggested Xiu Yi as he noticed his roommate struggling to find an exit cue. “We don’t have much time left before class starts.”

Zi Lan was so grateful to have Xiu Yi as his roommate, it was so nice of him to help him out in this situation. “Please apologize to the staff for me…I’ll see if I can get this stain off,” as he thanked Xiu Yi politely before he looked back at Akane. “I’ll see you after school then, Suzuki-kun,” as he began to leave.

“See you later, sempai,” answered Akane as he watched the black haired male leave to go back to their dorm room. He was left behind with Xiu Yi and he gave the purple haired male an intimidating look. There was something about them that did not vibe well with him, and he could not quite pinpoint what it was. His intuitions about people were fairly correct most of the time, and he felt this need to warn his upperclassman about their roommate. He kept staring at Xiu Yi menacingly before he said, “I’ll be leaving then. Sorry to interrupt, Lee-sempai,” as he began to make his leave.

Xiu Yi can feel the menacing stares from the redhead, but he feigned indifference. He had no idea why this first year was giving him weird and menacing looks even though they have just met. He was more worried about his roommate than being concerned about this first year’s weird mannerisms. “See you around, Suzuki-kun,” as he politely bid the redhead farewell. He watched the redhead leave pondering curiously how his roommate met someone this intimidating while not feeling slightly threatened. He wondered if his roommate was still as skittish and anxious around this first year as they were around him. Is he going to be okay joining the Track and Field Club…? That is some individual…


	12. Episode 11 - Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The citrusy drink that will bring back bittersweet memories.

Xiu Yi was finally able to make his way back to his dorm room after he talked to the cafeteria staff about the little mishap his roommate had with their orange juice while apologizing on their behalf for making a mess. Xiu Yi sighed as he walked back towards his room. _Those staff ladies must really like Ye-sempai…They didn’t even make a fuss…Or does he just have some kind of weird charm…_ , as he thought to himself before he reached out to the door handle of his dorm room.

 

As he entered his shared room, he noticed his roommate was not there. Xiu Yi figured his roommate was still busy attempting to wash away the stain from his white zipper hoodie. He walked towards his closet to grab his uniform out before getting his toiletry bag. He hung his uniform by the frame of the top bunk before he turned around to make his way to the bathroom on the second floor to brush his teeth and get ready for school. Xiu Yi walked out of his shared room and began heading to the bathrooms while wondering how his roommate’s attempt to salvage his hoodie went. _Hopefully it will work out…I wonder if he’ll be sulking and crying about it if it doesn’t…_ , as he thought while he went off to do what he needed to do with a slight smirk on his face. _It might also be interesting to see as well…His teary face is awfully cute…Gosh I’m horrible…_

 

The paths of the two roommates did not cross one another as the day progressed. Xiu Yi returned back to their shared room once he finished brushing his teeth, and he did not see his roommate when he left to go to class. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his roommate managed to deal with the stain while he attended his classes. The lingering thoughts distracted him until lunch break. While he waited in line to pick up his lunch, he looked around  the cafeteria and wondered if he could find a spot to quietly eat his food and maybe continue reading this book. The cafeteria in the school’s main building was not as spacious as the one at the dormitories, it was rather small and compact, and almost filled to brink with people having their lunches at the moment. He sighed as he had to busy himself with finding somewhere else to quietly enjoy his lunch break.

 

After picking up his lunch from the cafeteria staff and thanking them politely, he made his way out of to the courtyard in hopes to finding a nice and peaceful spot to enjoy his lunch break. The courtyard was less crowded given the expanse of space, and there were so many choices for the second year choose from. The purple haired male started to make his way to a spot he found before something caught his eyes by one of the benches in front of a cherry blossom tree. Not too far from where he wanted to sit to have his lunch was the tall figure of his roommate, with his back hunched over and his usual gloomy looking facial expression. His roommate might have a gloomy looking face, but at that moment Xiu Yi noticed that the expression his roommate had was one filled of sadness. _Looks like his attempts to salvage his hoodie didn’t pan out like he hoped…_

 

“Hey, Ye-sempai,” Xiu Yi politely greeted his roommate as he approached where the third year sat and sat down beside them, leading him to noticed the slight redness in their eyes. _Was he in the middle of crying…?_

 

Zi Lan’s body jolted as he heard the voice of his roommate before he looked up to see his roommate taking a seat beside him on the bench. “Oh…Good afternoon, Lee-kun,” he greeted back with a slight smile before he noticed the properly packaged food in his roommate’s hand. “Having your lunch now?”

 

“Yes,” answered Xiu Yi as he began to open the plastic wrapping to his sandwich that he picked up. He had noticed that his roommate was not eating anything, but had an unopened juice box by his side. He slightly smirked at the irony, the juice box was none other than orange juice. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked as he tried to refrain from teasing the older teen about their juice box.

 

“I ate already, just wanted to come out here to get some fresh air…,” Zi Lan replied as he looked ahead of him, while Xiu Yi began eating. He reached over to his side to pick up his juice box to have some of it, he had not realized it was orange flavoured until his first sip. “…Ah…And I had just stopped crying…a few moments ago…,” as his eyes began to tear up as he continued to sip his orange juice.

 

Xiu Yi looked into his pocket for a tissue to hand over to his senior while he continued to chew on the bite from his sandwich. “Are you going to be okay? Did the stains not come off from your hoodie?” he asked as he watched his roommate take the tissue from him to wipe away at the tear streaks from his face. He figured his roommate was going to be sulking about it, and seeing him cry about was…not surprising. His roommate was fairly simple to understand, and not too unpredictable with his reactions when something made him upset or angry.

 

“I was able to get some of it off…but looks like I’m going have to take it home and really give it a more thorough wash,” replied Zi Lan as he was able to dry away his tears while he placed his juice box down beside him. “…I really like that hoodie…,” as he spoke softly before he sighed. That hoodie was a birthday present from Taiki-san and he really cherished it, and that weirdly positioned stain mark really made the hoodie look weird. _Looks like I would have to ask Taiki-san about how to get that stain off without damaging the hoodie any more than I already have…_

 

“…Are you going to asked Suzuki-kun to compensate you for it? Like he said he would this morning?” Xiu Yi asked before taking another bite out of his sandwich. He was fairly curious how his roommate was going to proceed with this incident. Given his observation, his roommate seemed like a very nice person, but his observations could be wrong since they have only known each other for a few days.

 

“No. It wasn’t his fault to begin with…I should’ve been more attentive…,” replied Zi Lan as he stretched out his long legs while he looked aimlessly ahead of him, watching some students being all energetic and lively while they make use of the rest of their lunch break to play and or relax. “I’m sure I can get rid of the stains one way or another…You’ll most likely have to deal with me wearing an ugly looking hoodie for the next few days,” as he chuckled nervously. “I hope you won’t mind it too much…it’s the only one I brought that’s good for this kind of weather…”

 

Xiu Yi listened to his roommate’s soft and gentle voice while he kept eating. _He’s quite a nice guy…but that isn’t really anything out of the ordinary…interacting with him is quite pleasant. His quirks aren’t too intolerable…_ , as he turned to his side to look at his senior. The taller male stopped talking for a bit and was just staring ahead, and he wondered if he should say something. He knew his roommate was not very good with carrying conversations, but he also really liked this silence they were sharing, it was _kind of_ unfortunate that it never lasts very long…

 

“I think I’m going to be heading back,” interrupted Zi Lan’s voice, breaking the peaceful moment. “My next class is in a lab. It was really nice to see you, Lee-kun. I feel so much better now after sitting with you,” as he gently smiled at the second year while he got up from where he sat, taking his juice box with him. “I hope the rest of your afternoon will go well. See you later.”

 

“See you later, Ye-sempai,” Xiu Yi replied to his senior as he watched the taller male get up to leave. “Let’s have dinner together later,” as he found himself suddenly say to his roommate.

 

“Sure. Let’s get dinner together tonight,” answered back Zi Lan as he smiled back at Xiu Yi as thanks for inviting him before he made his way back to the school building to prepare his things for his next class.

 

Xiu Yi had a slight blush on his face as he scrunched up the plastic wrapping from his sandwich and made a grab to his own juice box while he watched his roommate walked away. He had no idea where that last statement came from, and was quite surprised himself that he invited someone to eat with him. He rarely initiated anything like this before, he had always preferred eating alone. However, meeting the taller male really threw him off his usual pacing. It must have been that the other male was very different from the people he has dealt with. He kept pondering why he felt the inclination to _want_ to spend time with his unusual roommate as he absentmindedly took a sip from the juice box. He made a shocked facial expression as he took the juice box away from his mouth before a smirk appeared on his face. “The irony…,” as he stared at the orange juice box he was holding.


	13. Episode 12 - Fast Paced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nervousness gets the best of you...What do?

The murmurs in the classroom the third year’s classroom was getting difficult to ignore. The students of Class 3-C had finished cleaning and was ready to leave for their extracurricular activities. A group of students crowded around the windows that faced the hallway from their classroom, murmuring words amongst themselves.

 

“Who is that guy?” asked one third year curiously. “Are they from another class?”

 

“I’ve never seen them before…maybe they’re a junior…,” answered another.

 

“They look like a thug…,” added another student as they backed away from where they stood. “Are they looking for someone…?”

 

“Hey Salt,” asked a white hair and blue eyed boy while he was getting packing his books away in his backpack, getting the attention of his taller classmate. “Isn’t that the person you’ve been running with these past few days?”

 

Zi Lan was in the midst of putting his notebooks away, and pulling out his club application form from his messenger bag before he looked at his classmate. “Hm?” he asked as he looked at his white haired classmate. “What did you say, Hiro?”

 

“Everyone is like cowering in fear over there because of that redhead. Do you know them?” stated the white haired boy once again, pointing at the murmuring crowd.

 

Zi Lan looked over to see who his classmate was pointing at to finally noticed that Akane was waiting outside his homeroom. “Eh? Didn’t we agree to meet elsewhere…What is he doing here?” as he looked at his underclassman with a perplexed look on his face.

 

“You know them?!” asked one of the taller male’s classmates. “How do you know a thug?”

 

Zi Lan took his messenger bag and began making his way towards the door of his homeroom with his white haired classmate in toll. “He’s my kouhai from the Track and Field Club. He’s not a thug, don’t worry too much about it,” he explained to his classmates trying to ease their worries. He did not appreciate his classmates making such biased opinions and assumptions about his underclassman, but he really did not know what to do otherwise. Some of them still looked like they wanted to stay in the classroom and not leave out of fear, his words were not convincing it seems. “Have a nice afternoon, everyone. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow,” greeted back the other members of the class as they watched the taller male leave the room, going up to the intimidating redhead and talking with them. Some still murmured amongst themselves saying something that they had no idea that some members of the Track and Field Club could look that scary. Some murmured that they might change their mind about joining the club if someone that intimidating was going to be there.

 

“Suzuki-kun, didn’t we agree to meet up elsewhere? What are you doing here?” asked Zi Lan out of curiosity while his white haired classmate stuck around behind him.

 

“I did not feel right to have you come all that way to meet me and then come back up to head to the staff room to see the coach,” answered Akane as he greeted his seniors.

 

“Looks like you got yourself a nice kouhai, Salt,” added Zi Lan’s white haired classmate with a smile on his face while he patted the taller male on the back reassuringly. He originally thought similar thoughts as the rest of his class when he saw the redhead, but hearing what the junior had just said put his mind at ease.

 

“Thank you for the compliments, sempai...?” was Akane’s response as he stared at the white haired senior in confusion. He had no idea that was a genuine compliment or a remark of sarcasm. However, he had doubts that it could have been the latter when said senior had such an innocent looking face on them. Akane stared at the white hair male for a few moments longer than usual while he tried to decipher what was said to him.

 

The white haired male in question began to chuckled at the redhead’s facial expression. “Hey, your kouhai…is making quite a funny face there, Salt,” he pointed out while he placed his hands in his pockets. Akane had his eyebrows furrowed and it made him look intimidating and fierce. “That was meant to be a compliment.”

 

Zi Lan tried his best to hold back his own giggles as well when he saw Akane’s confused facial expressions. His junior looked like a troubled puppy or a puppy that was given a lemon to taste for the first time. He placed his hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing when he remembered he should introduce the two of them to each other. “This is my classmate Yamada Hiroshi,” as he gestured to the chuckling white haired male. “And this is Suzuki Akane,” as he gestured to Akane when he looked back at his classmate.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yamada-sempai,” formally greeted Akane as he bowed to Zi Lan’s classmate.

 

“Hiro would be fine, I’m not too good with formalities,” Hiroshi gestured as he waved his hand in front of him. “It’s nice to meet you too, Suzuki-kun,” as he smiled at the redhead before he politely greeted the redhead back. “I’m going to head off to my club meeting then. I’ll see you later, Salt. Want to have dinner with Hito and me tonight?”

 

“Maybe another time? I promised to get dinner with my roommate tonight,” answered back Zi Lan apologetically to this classmate. “I’d love to see Hito as well. Say hi to him for me. I’ll make it up to you guys next time.”

 

“No worries about it, we can work something out for next time. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Hiroshi replied as he waved at the other two.

 

Zi Lan and Akane said their farewells and watched the white haired male walk off to his club meeting. The taller of the two turned his attention back to the redhead in regards to the task at hand. “Sorry for making you come all that way. Let’s get going to see the coach then.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” answered Akane with a more relaxed looking expression. However, to anyone else, the redhead still looked angry and intimidating. He followed his senior to the staff room, which was not too far from the third year classrooms. “I apologize for causing you troubles…,” as he remembered the troubled faces he saw from the people inside his senior’s classroom.

 

“Don’t let something like that bother you too much,” Zi Lan said as reassuringly as possible while he patted Akane on the shoulder. “I mean…people always make presumptions about other people. You’re fine the way you are, Suzuki-kun. It might be hard to ignore the murmurs, but don’t worry too much about it. Once everyone gets to know you, I’m sure their opinion of you would change,” as he smiled at the redhead while leading them to the staff room.

 

Akane did not know what to say to what his senior’s statement, but he nodded his head in agreement. _Ye-sempai is such a nice person…_ , he thought as he followed his sempai to the staff room. He had no idea how to follow up and he looked around to find something to talk about with his senior. _Don’t make this awkward…don’t make this awkward…_ , as Akane thought to himself while he kept up with Zi Lan’s pace. While Akane struggled to find something to talk about with his upperclassman for the rest of the journey, he noticed he was walking rather fast in order to keep up with the taller male. _Wait…Isn’t he walking a little too fast…?_

 

The silence between them dragged, to a point that it was uncomfortable for the both of them. Zi Lan was never a person to carry on conversations or did well with small talk. Zi Lan felt so nervous that he picked his walking speed, hoping that the two of them would arrive at the staff room as quickly as possible. However, this nervousness led to dread as Zi Lan felt the silence between the two of them drag out some more, and Zi Lan felt as if he was stuck. Fortunately for the two of them, they have finally reached the doors to the staff room. Zi Lan was going to be saved when the two of them sees the Track and Field advisor or coach, he felt so relieved that someone can mediate this awkward silence between them. As Zi Lan and Akane was able to hand in their application forms to the club’s coach, they also had a short conversation with them regarding recommendations for proper running shoes and other gears that will be useful for their club activities.

 

Once the two of the them completed their task and left the staff room, Zi Lan waited for Akane to exit first before he turned around to look at the redhead. “Uh…You know…Suzuki-kun…I’m not really good with people…,” confessed Zi Lan as he kept walking while he grabbed tightly on to the strap of his messenger bag. “I’m really sorry for what just happened…Sorry about that…,” as his eyes got teary from both nervousness and guilt.

 

Akane stared at the tearing third year and wondered what to do, he was at a lost. He never liked dealing with people who cried. Uh…Don’t worry about it, sempai. It isn’t something to cry over…,” as he tried to sound reassuring and hoped the third year wouldl feel better. There were a few students looking at them funny and murmuring amongst themselves, but he ignored them. He made several attempts to say something but nothing came out of his mouth, while looking like he was miming for that whole time. “I’m not very good with people either…Nobody ever approaches me for anything…So I don’t know how to deal with them either…,” as he admitted in defeat while he scratched the back of his neck. “I really don’t know what to say to make you feel better…! This is so…unmanly,” with a groan of frustration.

 

Zi Lan might have been teary eyed, but waiting for Akane to finish what he wanted to say was amusing. The redhead’s gesticulations and attempts to reassure him made him slightly laugh, their last statement was interesting. He really should not have laughed since it was quite rude, but he could not stop himself from doing so. “I’m so sorry....Your gestures were really amusing…And unmanly? That’s funny.”

 

“Huh?” replied Akane while he stared at his giggling and teary eyed senior. “Well…at least you’re feeling better now, sempai,” as he lightly laughed along with Zi Lan. _Was what I said that funny?_ He thought to himself as he laughed along with Zi Lan. “Seriously though…we’re both not good with people…but we will work something out,” he admitted while he kept scratching at the back of his neck. _It’ll take time to adjust to interacting with people…I can’t be like how I use to be…_

 

“Let’s do our best then…I’ll try not to do something like that again…,” answered Zi Lan as he wiped away some stray tears coming down his face.

 

“You were going so fast, sempai. I almost couldn’t keep up with you. And you were _walking_?” asked Akane as he tried to find something else to talk about. “If you walked that fast when you’re nervous and stressed…what would happen when we start our training for the club…? Or when you run seriously for at a track meet?” as he stared at his senior with curious eyes. He was looking forward to the official start of their club activities. _Would he be even faster on the tracks?_

 

Zi Lan nervously laughed as he scratched the side of his cheek. “I wouldn’t really know…I’ve never really done track and field before. I’ve only been a swimming club before…so I’d guess we’d have to wait and see?”

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Akane admitted honestly as he grinned at the taller male. “Are you going somewhere after this, sempai?” as he began to walk back the way they came.

 

Zi Lan followed the first year and walked beside him back towards the exit of the main school building. “No, I don’t have anywhere to go to. I might head back to my room and do some homework before dinner. How about you?”

 

The mentioning of homework made Akane’s body twitch. He was not the most intelligent person in his class and even though the school year had just started, he was already falling behind and not understanding the teaching material. Falling asleep in classes and no one really reprimanding him because of his intimidating appearance did not help either. School was never his forte, but he had a lot of respect for people who are intelligent and diligently studied. “I don’t have anything planned…,” he answered back to the third year realizing there was some awkward silence among them again as they walked down the stairs. He pondered whether or not he should ask his upperclassman for help with his school work…he could not afford to fail or fall behind any more than he already have, but the third year seemed busy with their own things as well…

 

Zi Lan noticed that the redhead was struggling with something from his peripheral vision and he wondered if he should ask what might be bothering them. The awkward silence from before was coming back and it was starting to make him nervous once again. He did not realize that he was moving a little too quickly again.

 

“Sempai…you’re going too fast again…,” Akane’s voice interrupted. He had no issue keeping up with the third year at the moment, but he wondered if he had not said anything, the third year would keep increasing his pace. _Might as well run after him at that point…?_

 

“Oh…Sorry…,” apologized Zi Lan as he stopped in front the doorways that led them towards the courtyard and eventually the dormitories. _Goodness…Dealing with this awkward silence is nerve wrecking…unless it was with Lee-kun…? Our awkward silence doesn’t feel this bad…It’s weird…_

 

Akane stared awkwardly at the black haired male before he gathered up the courage to ask. “Can I ask you for your help?”

 

“Uh…I can help you to the best of my abilities…What do you need help with?” answered Zi Lan as he watched Akane carefully. The redhead looked like he was going to give himself another scar on his lips with the way he was biting at his lip. He wondered if what was going to be asked was something drastic.

 

“Can you help me with school work? I’m too dumb and I’ve already fallen behind in all my class…And I really need help with schoolwork…Please help me!” admitted Akane as he looked away from his upperclassman from embarrassment, scratching the back on his neck with an embarrassed blush creeping up his face.

 

Zi Lan’s body jolted as he was taken aback by Akane’s brutal honesty since he would have never thought the first year would say something like that. “I wouldn’t mind helping you out, Suzuki-kun,” as he smiled at the first year while he patted them on the shoulder. “Would you like to start now?”

 

“Now? If you don’t mind…?” Akane answered back with a slight blush on his face that could rival his hair colour.

 

Zi Lan chuckled as began walking out towards the dormitories. “Sure. Let’s head back to the dorm and change out of our uniform. I can meet you in the cafeteria and do our homework together there.”

 

“Sounds good. Thank you so much for agreeing to help,” answered Akane loudly and gratefully as he bowed formally to his upperclassman. “I really appreciate your help. I’ll make it up to you somehow!”

 

“No worries,” as Zi Lan gestured for the redhead to raise his head. The sudden formality took him off guard, but he witnessed how genuine the redhead was when he asked for his help. He smiled gently at the first year. “You don’t have to be so formal. I’ll help you with to the best of my abilities, so don’t worry too much.”

 

“Thanks again!” Akane reaffirmed as he looked up to the taller male, still as loudly as before.

 

Zi Lan nervously chuckled as he noticed other people staring at them. “No worries…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that can also be read on WattPad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176982937-a-pinch-of-grey  
> Webtoon link to come really soon~! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you very much for the support :D


End file.
